Secret Amu
by Princess Rio
Summary: Amu's keeping a secret from the guardians and they want to know why? But when they learn the truth, bad things starts to happen. (Rewritting)
1. The Surprised Guest

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Shugo Chara and I'm a fan of Buono. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A surprised guest!

Normal POV

"I'm do glad i don't have homework!" shouted Amu in glee

Amu was currently in her room and still in her pj's. While still in her gaze, Amu's chara came up behind her.

"Amu what're happy about?" said Ran

Amu turned to Ran with a creepy smile on her face. Ran jumped and backed away from her. While still in her creepy smile, Amu said,"Because, Ran.." she turned around towards the window and sparkles came up," I have NO homework!" The sparkles were so bright that Ran, Suu, and Miki cover their eyes with sunglasses.

"Wow, she's so happy desu~!" said Suu

Everyone nodded their heads. Then Amu snapped out of when her mom called her down for breakfast. She ran downstairs to the dining table. On the table was a traditional japanese food: steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori (dried seaweed), and natto.

Amu's POV

I was about to eat but my mom snuck behind me and slapped my hand. I was about to open my mouth to protest, but she got there before.

"Amu you can't eat yet until everybody's here." said mama

I looked around to see that everybody's here. I opened my mouth again, but she got there before me, again.

"Amu do you remember our little talk yesturday?" asked mama

"Talk?" amu thought

*Flashback*

_*knock knock*_

_"Amu, may I come in?" said a voice_

_"Yes." _

_Mama opened the door with a smiled on her face. She walked across the room to my bed and sat down on the edge on the bed. I was currently in bed when she came in._

_"Amu." said mama, she laid a hand on my hand. I blinked my eyes and nodded my head to let her know that I was listening. She took a big breathe and said, __"Tommorowsomebody'scomingforbreakfastsodon'teatanythinguntiltheygethere,okay."_

_The only thing I heard was Tommorow and okay. I knew how my mama hate to repeat herself, so I just nodded my head. She smiled at me and then told me 'goodnight', and then left me there all confused._

_*_End of Flashback_*_

"Yeah I remember" I said

She smiled in returned and then a knock was at the door. My mama got up and answered. Then at that time, I just realized that I was the only one not dressed.

"Oh hello and welcome." said mama

"Thanks alot, Aunt." said a voice

I tilted my head a little trying to remember that voice, but nothing. I heard footsteps and then mama came in with a smile on her face. Then finally she moved to side and squatted to the floor and shooked her hands wildly.

"Tada!!" shouted mama

I looked up from where mama hands were at and there she was. Long shiny brownhair, big brown eyes, long legs like a model, and looked about 17 years old. There she was, the world's famous idol, Luna Angel. And my cousin.


	2. The First Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Gift**

Amu's POV

There she was. Standing in front of the dining table. I was speechless and...confused! I all ready knew that she was supposed to be here but not in a couple of weeks though!

"L-L-Luna..." I asked, She turned her head towards me," Why are you here?"

The she blinked for a while and then she smiled. And this wasn't one of her natural smiles either. This smiles was one of her idol smiles. There's a TOTAL different between the two. Still smiling, she opened her mouth and said, "Because I have some BUSINESS to take care of."

I smiled and nodded but that smiled faint when she said,"And it involves YOU!" And this time she had her serious look on her face. And she mean't business. As I looked around everybody (even Ami) had a serious look on their face. So, I also got serious.

When we finished our breakfast, Luna turned to happy to serious. My heart started to beat fast and faster when Luna contiuned to say nothing. Then a sighed came out her mouth and she looked directly towards me. I slightly jumped but stayed calm and looked back at her.

"Amu?" said Luna

A sweat drop slide down to my cheek, "Yes Luna?"

She closed her eyes and then said,"Did you know tha the time we have is coming to an end?"

I looked down on the tabel and answer slowly,"Yes...I do."

She opened her eyes and then smiled. She was about to say something but her cellphone interrupted her. She hold up her right hand and got up from the table. Even though she left the table, we could still hear her, but I also think she want us to listen.

"Hello?" asked Luna

Pause.

"Oh, Nozumi!"

Nozumi? Is Nozumi here too!? I can't believe she would keep it from me, but I also think that Luna told her to say nothing.

"Huh, you want to see Amu-chan"

Pause.

"mmmm. Ok but you better be finish with your practice by the time we get there."

Pause.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye"

Luna closed her cellphone and walked back to her seat. She sighed and then smiled at us.

"Sorry about all that. It seems she couldn't wait for another week." said Luna

A week?! She was going to keep Nozumi away from me for a week!

"Amu-chan, I did that for a reason." said Luna

I snapped out of it and looked towards Luna. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Luna could read minds. But a reason?

"Yes a reason..." she put her right elbow on the table and laid her head on her hand,"And that reason is because your birthday is coming up." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"But Luna her birthday isn't that close." said mama

Oh mama! You couldn't let me get my present early, could you? Luna was now looking at mama. She was still smiling but I could tell she was going to say something that would shut her up. But then Luna gave me a glare and I jumped slightly. Crap, she read my mind and I made her angry. I bowed my head several times for forgiveness. She smiled at me and then turned back to mama. I better be careful with my thoughts and what I say.

"Aunt Midori..." said Luna," this gift is just part 1 of her present and she just couldn't wait to see Amu."

Mama signed and then said,"I understand."

Luna nodded her head then looked at me. She pointed her index finger at the ceiling and then wiggle it to side to side. I tilted my head and blinked a couple of times. She moved her finger up and down and then I realized what she mean't. I was still in my pj's. I paused and then I ran up the stairs to chang and then ran back down the stairs. I was wearing a simple black and purple dress with black leggings and black flats to go with it. The accessories i was wearing were a black x clip and a black belt. Luna looked at me and shook her head. I guess she didn't like it. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello, yes Eri?"

Pause.

"Please picked out an outfit for a 13 year old."

Pause.

"Yes that we be perfect.

Pause.

"Thank you. I will be there in a second."

She closed her cellphone and looked straight at me. She smiled and then turned towards mama.

"Well we will be leaving now and thank you for the breakfast."

She bowed her head and walk out the front door. I waved bye to my parents and Ami and left with Luna. Outside was a white limo but shorter. A lady in a blue and gold uniform came and open the door. We got in and the lady walked towards the front seat, turned the car on, and then we left like that. I was used to this style because a certain boy use to drag me everywhere. It wasn't annoying, actually it was fun being with him. It's been 6 years since I last saw him and I haven't talked or sent a letter to him. He was always moving, so I couldn't get a contact with him.

We drove around the city for few minutes and then we pulled up to a building. It wasn't small and it wasn't big. It was the right size. Luna got out of the car, so I got out as well. She stopped at the door and then she turned and face me. She moved to the side and motion her hand to the door. I guess she wants me to go in first. I stepped to the door and swallowed really hard. I put my right hand on the handle and oulled the door open. And then a loud boom sound was made and strings were floating above my head. I wasn't really paying attention to the strings and booming sound, but actuallly at the people who stood there with party hats on there on head. I started to talk but Luna got there before me.

"Oh I forgot the other part to part 1."

I started to cry and then three people walked towards me. They embrass me and told me they missed me. Those people were friends who I couldn't contact. But the person who stood out the most was Ike. The boy who I couldn't get contact for 6 years. Ike Taguachi.


	3. The Touchy Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Buono! Enjoy**

Chapter 3

The Touchy Reunion

Amu's POV

As I was standing there being embrassed by people, I was staring at a boy who was about 16 years old. And his name was Ike Taguachi. He had slim red eyes and dark red hair. He kinda resembles...Ikuto. I looked down at the floor quickly. "_'Why in the world did I think about that jerk for?'_' I thought. I looked up to see Ike again but this time he was smiling at me. I quicky looked down again and suddenly my face felt hot. He's smile was like Ikuto's...but softer. "_No! I__ke had that smile since I was little! But he really does look_s _like Ikuto."_ I thought.

I looked up once more because I just couldn't resisted that smile of his. But when I looked up he started to walk towards me. I jumped slightly but also stayed calm. The people who was hugging me saw Ike coming towards me, let go of me and tole me,'good luck'. I looked in the direction where the people who embrassed at. I tilted my head and blinked my eyes in confusing. I really didn't understand what they mean't by that, so I just left it alone.

*Tap, tap and paused* I turned towards the sound and there he was. Ike was now standing front of me. As I got a better look at him, he was wearing a black shirt that had only three buttons unbutton; black jeans; and black shoes. Ike was about 6'2 feet and I think his shorter than Ikuto. Ah, why do I keep thinking about him? I shook my head and then looked at Ike red eyes. His eyes looked the same when we were small, but some how...different.

"..." said Ike

I snapped out of it and focused my eyes.

"Huh?"

He bind down to level his face with mine's. My faced was completed red like a tomato. I quickly looked at the ground, so Ike won't see my face. Suddenly I felt a smile on him and a hand on my chin. The hand dragged my face to meet face to face with Ike.

"Amu-chan." said Ike in a sweet but in a low voice

"Yes, Ike?" I said

His hand suddenly slide it way to my cheek. My heart was beating so fast. I clasped my hands together and placed softly on chest. I thought if I can cover my heart, then maybe Ike won't hear it. But then I felt his face getting closer towards mine. I closed my eyes as fast as I can and shut it so hard that my I saw rainbows. I felt his breathe go passed my cheeks to my ears. Oh no, my biggest weakness.

"It seems that your ears are still your weakness." said Ike, still in his low voice

My eyes poped open and turned my attention to Ike. He was now on a wall laughing and smiling. He was playing with my emotions! Like that jerk, Ikuto! I pouted and then I walked towards him and hit him on the head and called him a 'meanie'. After that I left him to think about what he just did. I saw Luna at the corner of my eye talking to someone. I started towards Luna and when I got closer to her, I was going to tell her about Ike, but something caught my eye.

"Luna, Ike-"

Luna turned towards me and there she was. A girl with pink cotton hair and yellow eyes, like me. She looked just like me but younger. She was wearing a short pink dress that matched her hair( it also has a big white bow on the front dress), and white princess heels. She looked about 11 years old and about my height. Suddenly her eyes got big when she finally saw me. A young cute smile came a cross her face.

"Nozu-"

Before I can say her name, she attacked me. She was hugging me and crying at the same time.

"A-A-Amu-chan! I-I-I can finally hug you and tell you about all my problems and...and...and see your FACE!" she cried

I smiled at her and put a hand on her head. I laid me head on her head and started to cry also.

"Nozumi-chan. I miss you too."


	4. Welcome to Blue Moon

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I had to much homework and projects that were due. But I hope you enjoy this next story. I don't own Shugo Chara or Buono!**

Chapter 4

Welcome to Blue Moon Inc.

Luna's POV

As I was watching the two unite. I remember the time when they had to part not so long ago. It was approximately six years ago. Amu-chan was 7 years old, Nozumi-chan was 5 years, and Ike-kun was 10 years. Those three were very close and always together. It was very sad when they parted. And the sad part was that they left on Amu-chan's birthday. It took 3 days for us to calm her down. Then Amu-chan's parents decided they should move for Amu-chan's sake. But when I got a message saying Ike-kun and Nozumi-chan were coming back, I immediately made a concert where Amu-chan stayed. I even made room arrangements for Ike-kun and Nozumi-chan at my house. After I got a stage and started to sell tickets, I decided to visit Amu-chan. I bet those three are very happy!

"Don't you all look happy." said a voice

I turned my head to see Ike walking towards us. When he got here, he stood right in front of Amu-chan and right beside me. He was looking in Amu-chan's yellow eyes and Amu-chan was looking in Ike red flaming eyes. They were both gazing at each other, like a pair of lovers.

The gaze fell apart when he looked at Nozumi-chan who was currently holding on to Amu-chan's right arm. Then he looked back at Amu-chan, and smiled.

"So now that were all together how about we go out to eat?" asked Ike

I was about to say something but Amu got there first and it was quite random.

"Ne, Ike? You remind me of a boy that I know." said Amu

I looked at Ike and he was extremely mad. He was his fist so hard that they turned white. Also, his right eyebrow was twitching.

"Eh~, Amu-chan have a boyfriend?" asked Nozumi

'Oh no' I thought

Ike's POV

'Boyfriend?'

'Amu has a boyfriend? My little Amu has a boyfriend? It can't be true, right?' I thought

"Amu~ who's this boyfriend again?" I asked

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a boy name Ikuto." said Amu

I signed. 'Oh she doesn't have a boyfriend. That's good.' I thought

"Ehh~ then why does Ikuto remained you of my brother?" asked Nozumi

She does have a point. If he's not her boyfriend, then why does she care?

She signed and said, "They both are perverts."

I paused right after that sentence. Pervert? Why is she hanging around a PERVERT!

"Amu~ why are hanging around a pervert?" I asked

She put her right index finger on her chin and said, "Technically, he comes to me and if we do meet it be coincidental."

So he comes to her and not to him. So does that me his in lo-

"Oh, so this guy is in LOVE with you?" asked Nozumi

I looked towards Nozumi and she had a 'concern' look on her face. I blinked and looked at Amu. 'Nozumi took the words right out of my mouth.' I thought

Amu-chan was now looking at Nozumi. She smiled at her then she said, "That's just silly. He will NEVER think that. But sometimes he makes my heart go 'doki', but then he makes me really mad by doing perverted things to me. Even though he's nice once now and then, but he also is a really jerk. But when I'm in trouble he always there but he always say something really stupid after that. AHH, that stupid cat!" shouted Amu, at that time her smile went away. And Nozumi was now behind Luna with a scary look on her face.

*Sweat drop* is she praising him or talking about him? What, did she say just say that he do pervert things to her.

"Oh he sounds nice, so what does he looks like?" asked Luna

Now Luna what to know what he looks like? Am I the only one who doesn't want to see this Ikuto boy? I turned my gaze to Amu and she look like she was calming down. Then Nozumi walked towards Amu-chan and grabbed her right arm.

"He has midnight hair and midnight slim eyes and his 17 years old."

'Oh great, he's older than me.' I thought

Luna POV

Midnight, huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

I clapped my hands and said, "Well, since we know about your little boyfriend, now let's talk about your contract."

"He's not my boyfriend!" shouted Amu-chan

I nodded my head then said, "Yes of course. Now let's take this to my office, shall we?"

They looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. I told Ike-kun and Nozumi-chan to wait in the car, while I take care of some business. When they left, I turned to Amu-chan and she nodded. We walk to the back of the store and there we met Eri-chan. She also had Amu-chan's outfit that I asked her to. She hand the outfit to Amu-chan and Amu-chan went behind a door that was available. Few minutes later, she came out with wearing a yellow and black outfit and her hair was in a high ponytail. The top has a plaid yellow and black shirt with ruffles on the side and a ribbon on the front. Under the shirt is a black tank top. At the bottom is a short yellow and black plaid skirt. She wore black boots and a yellow and black strip socks. For accessories, she had a big yellow and black bow on her ponytail and half gloves with bracelets on the left arm. ([IMG].com/albums/hh86/tsubasa101_2008/anime/amu_[/IMG]). In other words she looked like a doll. I gave her a smile and nodded my head, "Perfect."

She smiled and twirled around in her new outfit. She loved it.

Amu's POV

I loved my new outfit. It matches my eyes and it was cute! I ran to Luna and gave her a hugged and said, "Thank you, Luna!"

She smiled and said, "Your welcome. Now let's get back to everyone, okay?"

I nodded my and then we walked to her car. When we got there, Ike-kun and Nozumi stood outside by the car. I ran to Nozumi and told her to look at my new outfit. Nozumi to me I was very cute and looked like a doll. I turned to Ike and he was blushing. His whole face was red. Then he finally said, "Y-Y-You l-l-look cute."

I blushed too and said, "Thank you."

Nozumi was giggling and Luna was smiling. Then she moved us to the limo and we drove off.

When we got there we pulled up to a building, a tall building. The driver got out and opened the door for us. When we got out, she bowed to us and got back in the white limo, and drove off. The outside of the building had a sign. The sign said, "Blue Moon" and it was design like a moon. When we got inside, it was amazing. The walls were painted pearl blue and the floors were shiny silver. Also, inside of the building was an info booth on the far left, glass elevators on both sides of the building, stairs by the info booth, and a café on the second on the floor, halls on the right, left and front. There are about 12 floors, so there are probably 144 rooms in total. As I was admiring the building, Luna and the others were already by an elevator on the left.

"Amu you better hurry up or we will leave!" shouted Ike

I turned my head to Ike was and the elevator was just opening. I dashed to the elevator and jumped inside. As I was getting up, Nozumi-chan grabbed my arm and said, "And we have a WINNER!"

Then Luna joined in and she was screaming and saying stuff like, Hurray Amu-chan. Ike on the other hand, was just standing there and looking at us like we were crazy. When we got to the top or Luna's office, I can tell that she hasn't change the room but it was a little bigger than before. Her shiny white desk was still in the middle, black bookcases were everywhere as usual, a big window at the back, a closet on the right of the elevator, and a bathroom on the other side of the elevator. I ran to big window and looked at the small people and then someone called my name.

"Amu-chan..." said a voice

I turned around there was Luna looking at me with a case in her hand. I walked towards and gave her my full attention.

"Amu-chan do you remember this case?" asked Luna

I looked at the case and backed at her. I nodded my head. I remember those pain memories and they will never leave me alone.

"Good, then I will trust you with this case one more time."

She gave me the case and smiled at me. Then before you know it, Nozumi-chan and Ike-kun were smiling and they all said, "Welcome back, Amu-chan!"

I smiled and said, "I'm back!"


	5. Crescent Academy

**Disclaimer:Sorry its the end of the school year and so I had a lots of projects that were due and I was sick. But other than that I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Crescent Academy

Amu's POV

After the talk with Luna-chan, she sends a long two hair ponytail blonde and purple eyes maid to come get me and she told me she will see tomorrow. I bowed to her and took me leave. I followed the maid all the way outside of the building, but then she stopped and turned towards me.

"Miss Amu." said the maid

I tilted my head and said, "Yes?"

She smiled and said, "Miss Luna has asked me to bring you to your room at the academy and get you settled."

I'd looked at the ground and then backed at her, and then I nodded my in agreement. She smiled and we kept on walking until we got in to the car. As we were driving, I was thinking about the Crescent Academy. Crescent Academy is one of Luna's buildings. Crescent Academy isn't just another ordinary academy, but a secret agent academy. Crescent Academy isn't a bad academy; it's a very good academy. She didn't just make this academy to make it, but to bring down a certain man. This man name is Endo Honshu or as known as the Merciless Sadist. She also helps little boys and girls with their power and help to control their power. As Luna was growing up, she had seen a lot of children getting killed because they couldn't control their power. If that was me I would probably be locked in my room, but she faced her fears and looked forward. She also skipped a grade when she was 10 years old. When she was in college, she was 15 years old and she finished college in a very short time. I envy Luna a lot. She been through a lot and she keeps on smiling. I smiled to myself and when I snapped out of thoughts, we were already at the academy. The academy was very big, no enormous! There was a fountain by huge stairs in the front of the building and blue rose gardens by the side; 4 white columns on top of the stairs; 2 large white double doors; and a huge moon on the building and says 'Crescent Academy'.

We drove a different route to get close to the building and in seconds we were in front of the building. The maid got out of the car and opened my door.

"Here we are Miss Amu." Said the maid

I nodded my head and turn to the building. As I was gazing at the building, another maid with short brown hair and red eyes maid came rushing out of the building and ran towards me.

"I-I-I'm v-v-very s-s-sorry t-t-that I'm late." She said in between gasps

The blonde maid who was with me came towards the brown maid.

"Actually you're early." Said the blonde maid

The brown hair maid gasps and fell on the floor and was now in despair.

"I rushed for nothing."

The blonde maid came up to the maid and placed a hand on the brown hair maid and said, "If you're early than you're late, if you're late than you're early, and if your minute late than there is no excuse."

The brown hair maid gaped at her and the blonde hair was smiling away.

Me? I was simply staring at the both of them in awed. Then all of a sudden, my phone started to rang. I looked at it and was Rima.

"Hello?" I asked

"Amu, where are you?"

"Well I'm at a building right now. Why?"

There was a long paused.

"Rima?" I asked

"It's nothing. Oh and I want to go shopping with you, so hurry."

After that, she hanged up.

"R-R-Rima."

I placed the phone back in my bag and by the time I did that, the brown hair was staring at me. I jumped slightly and asked, "Yes?"

"Was that your friend?" answer

I nodded and the blonde hair said, "Then we need to stop wasting time and continued our tour.

I nodded and we started towards the door.

Rima's POV

After I hanged up my phone, I turned to the other guardians and concerned looks were on there faced.

I signed and said, "She's at a building right now and she will meet with us when she calls."

Yaya shot her hand up and asked, "When is she finished?"

I glared at her and said, "I don't know."

They guardians all sweatdropped. Then I heard voices coming from behind me. I turned around and there that stood behind me was Kukai and Kairi.

"Yo!" shouted Kukai

"Kukai!" shouted the guardians

I don't why they get so hyped up when they see him. Like his at school all the time, but just in a different building.

"Where's Hinamori-san?" asked Kairi

We all paused and looked at Kairi. Kairi blinked and blushed. My eyes twinkle and told Kairi, "She's with another man."

He froze and so did Tadase. Yaya turned around and notice my joke. She smiled and said, "Yeah, I also heard that he was dropped down gorgeous and Amu-chi thought he was a lovely KING!"

Then Tadase froze come completely. Then he turned towards me and started to cry.

"She went with another man because I'm still a prince?" asked Tadase

I nodded. Then he went in despair.

"Amu-chan." said Tadase

Then Nagihiko walked towards him and said, "Think KING, how can Amu-chan tell Rima all that in a few seconds?' said Nagihiko

Tadase looked at Nagihiko and said, "Really?"

Nagihiko was about to say something, so I cut him off.

"Remember that long paused, Tadase?" I asked

He froze again and then he started to cry again.

"R-R-Rima." said Nagihiko

"My work here is done." I said

I picked up my tea cup and started to drink. Kukai was laughing, Kairi was froze, Yaya was pointing and laughing at Kairi, Tadase was crying in a corner, and Nagihiko was trying to calm Tadase.

Amu's POV

When I got to my room, I was astonished. The room was huge and gorgeous. The walls were my favorite color, pink and white. The carpet is white and they feel like clouds. I also have an upstairs room. Upstairs was my bedroom, and boy was it beautiful! A huge window was by my white dresser. The bed was a king bed size and the covers were pink and white. The bed was on the left wall with the back touching it. The covers had little flowers on them. The pillows were pink, dark pink, and white. Also, in my room were a pink dresser (by my bed), a white desk with an egg shaped computer, a pink closet (on the left), a few feet from the bed was a small cherry table, and a yellow chair on both sides. In the yellow living, a flat screen TV is hanging on a wall (on the far left and downstairs), a pink couch (on the left and in front of the TV), a yellow diamond shaped chair (by the couch). On the far right is the green kitchen (downstairs). In the green kitchen, is a silver stove (in the back) with white cabinets above and below, a white microwave that's one cabinet away from the stove, a sink a yellow closet (on the left and by the door space), green table (in the middle, with a yellow diamond shape cloth). There are a lot of rooms also but I only came to look and soon I will I have to stay here. As I was gazing, the blonde and brown hair maid came behind me and scared the heck out of me.

"Miss Amu, before we leave we have to introduce ourselves and give you important stuff." Said the blonde

I nodded in agreement.

The blonde step forward and said, "My name is Minami Kojo. ([IMG].[/IMG]) I'm 20 years old and I will be serving you. Please take care of me." She bowed her head down and then the brown hair maid stepped up and said, "My name is Saya Kojo. ([IMG].com/albums/w200/Shizuka-Suzu/anime_[/IMG]) I'm 15 years old and I will be serving you. Please take care of me." She bowed and then they both stood up and looked at me.

"I hope…" said the maids

They were disrupted by a little girl with short white icy hair and silver blue eyes.

([IMG].com/albums/mm317/NinjaPanda_18/anime_girl_[/IMG])

She looked about 7 years old. She wore a cute little white dress with pick laces at the end and it that kind of looks like a kimono. In her hair, she wore a pink ribbon and a big flower on her right hand. This girl looked familiar because her emotionless eyes. The girl blinked and then a small smile ran across her face. At that moment, I knew who she was.

"Amu-nii." Said the girl

The girl ran to me and was now hugging me.

"Hello…Yuki." I said

Yuki was a girl I looked after. Since Luna was busy at that time, I decided that I will look after her. Yuki was 2 years old when her parents died in a plane accident and my mom were friends with them. We couldn't take her in because mom and dad worked at that time and I couldn't because I was 5 years old. Ami was still a baby at that time. So, Yuki stayed at Luna's house and I'd visited every day. I knew she was lonely because the children had to go to their practices class. Ike and Nozumi sometimes visit, so all 4 of us are close, very close.

"Miss Amu?" asked Minami

I turned my head and I saw Minami and Saya smiling.

"Miss Amu, Welcome to Crescent Academy!"

I smiled and nodded.  
Then Yuki jumped out of my arms and in front of the maids. She smiled and said, "Welcome to Crescent Academy, Amu-nii!"

I bend in front of her and said 'Thank you'.


	6. A Disturbance in the Neighborhood

**Disclaimer: Sorry I had a lot of studying! Stupid exams! Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara ENJOY! O(^-^)O  
**

Chapter 6

A Disturbance in the Neighborhood

Amu's POV

While Minami was telling Luna her report of the day and asking what she should do next, Yuki and me were reuniting. We were currently outside at the balcony and Minami was in my office. The office is yellow and white. The walls have like strips going vertical but at the bottom, there are yellow diamond shape going around the whole room. In the room, there are white and yellow bookcases, a white desk or an office desk (in the back by the nearest window), a white couch with yellow diamond shape pillows (the couch is on the right), white chairs in front of my desk, and a closet that's on the right side of my desk. The phone was on my desk. Also, on my desk were pictures of my family and friends, a black Dx computer, and some resource books. Minami told me to come in here only if I have work to do or get something out there. And that's the only time I can go in there.

"Amu nee-chan?"

I snapped out it and turned my gaze at Yuki. As usual, she had her emotionless face. We were sitting on some black metal chairs and a table was separating us. Saya brought us some fruit sundae and chocolate chip moon cookies. The balcony that we were on was big. You could probably fit about 25 people out here.

"Yes?"

She signed and then said, "Do you have any friends at your school?"

I smiled and said, "Yes...I do. Do you, Yuki-chan?"

She frowned and said, "No, I don't, but I use to."

I tilted my head and asked, "Use to? What do you mean?"

Yuki turned her head towards the view and then lowered her head.

"Well now a days, I'm getting more and more missions. But it's not Luna fault! I asked her if I can have a normal life, for a year. So she expand to 2 years because after you left, I felt lonely and I had no friends."

"But what about Kuto? Isn't he in the same class as you?"

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about him."

A sweatdrop ran down my cheek. "How can I forget. You two are always fighting over crazy stuff."

Yuki turned to me. "Yeah, but it's usually over you."

"Yeah you're right."

After that I didn't further asked about how her life was. It looked like she was about to cry and I didn't want to hurt her. So we just talked and have fun. Then Yuki asked if she can go shopping and have a little girl's day. And of course I said "Yes".

When we were about to leave, Minami came to the balcony. But she wasn't alone. A little boy with midnight hair and eyes...like Ikuto's. He was wearing a white sweatshirt with black stripes on the side; black sweatpants with white stripes; black shoes and black goggles. The boy looked about Yuki's age but a little taller. He looked like someone I know but I couldn't figure it out. Then when he stepped out of the living room, I finally realized who he was.

"Where are you taking Amu nee-chan, Yuki?" asked the boy

Yuki got up from her seat and walked mid way towards the little boy.

"Kuto, what do you want? Amu nee-chan was just about to go shopping." said Yuki

Kuto grind his teeth and walked towards Yuki. While walking towards Yuki he said, "I came to see Amu nee-chan and I was planning taking her to the amusement park, but something is getting in my way."

I got out of my seat and ran between them.

"Yuki, Kuto, please don't fight here and now. Let's just go to the Amusement park first and then we will go shopping, okay?" I said

At that moment, Kuto was grinning from ear to ear. At that point, he looked like the Chester Cat.

"Ha! Did you hear that, Yuki? She picked my idea over your." said Kuto

Yuki looked my way with sad eyes and I could tell she was depressed. I waved my hands very wild and moved my head to side to side.

"No it's not like that I just thought that if we go shopping, then we want have to carry our bags. Okay, so I was just thinking about how it should work."

Yuki eyes calmed down and nod her head. I nodded back and gave Kuto a smile. He jumped slightly and looked away, then he nodded. Then few minutes later we were in a fancy car and our way to the amusement park. The car ride was very disturbing because Kuto and Yuki wasn't talking to each other. But once in a while one of them will talk to me. However we finally got to the amusement park, they were excited. So, when when I got out, a loud baby voice was screaming my name.

'AMU-CHI!" said the voice

Yuki, Kuto, and me were looking around to see who it was and then BOOM! A girl with orange hair was on my back and hanging like a monkey.

"Amu-chi I didn't know you were going to be here!" said the baby voice

That voice...it couldn't be? And I was planning to see them now!

"Yaya! Get off of Amu!" said a girl voice

"Yeah Yaya, it's not polite." said a nice boylish voice

"Haha! Look at her face! She's so surprise!" said a goofy voice

I turned around and there I saw Rima, Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and of course Yaya.

"Everyone...Why are you HERE!" I shouted

"Don't worry Hinamori-san, we didn't plan to see you here either." said a voice

At of a shade place, came Kairi. But he didn't have his glasses on.

"Kairi...Where's your glasses?"

He blushed and looked away. But I can still see his cheeks and they were beat red. But now that I got a closer look at him, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a some gray punk pants with a chain, and some black shoes. However, the other guardians were wearing their usual colors. Rima was wearing a yellow and orange plaid dress with yellow baby doll shoes and a orange ribbon. Nagihiko was wearing a with shirt with a blue vest and the top was open a little to show of his chest; and some blue jeans and black shoes. Tadase, however, was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a green lines on the sleeve and at the bottom of the shirt; and green shorts with white and green shoes to match. Kukai was wearing a dark red shirt with a black chain hanging on his neck on his chest; and black pants with black shoes. Then there was Yaya, who was wearing a blue jean short sleeve jacket with an orange shirt that had 'Baby Girl' on there and blue jean shorts with white shoes. Before I can think anymore, Kairi spoke up.

"I thought I should change a little. Do you think I look okay?"

"Yeah, it suits you."

Kairi blushed but now his whole face was red. Then I felt a little nudge on my shirt. I turned around and saw Kuto midnight eyes.

"But Amu you also look cute in that new outfit of yours." said Rima

I looked down at my outfit and saw that I still had my yellow and black plaid outfit on. If I knew I was going to see them, I would had change.

"Amu nee-chan, who are these guys?" asked Kuto

I smiled and said, "These are my friends."

"Hm." said Kuto

"And Amu-chi, who are they?" aske Yaya, who finally got of me.

"They're..."

Before I can saw anything, Kuto said, "I'm her son and this is her daughter."

'Oh crap!' I thought

"You have a son and a daughter, Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko

A weak smile came across my face and said, "Well something like that. It's very complicated. But this boy is Kuto and this girl is Yuki. Come on say hello."

Yuki step forward and said, "I'm Yuki Taguachi and I'm 7 years old. Nice to meet you."

Then Kuto step forward and said, "I'm Kuto Taguachi and I'm 8 years old. Nice to meet you."

They both bowed and looked at me.

"Can we go now?" They said

I nodded and then a felt arms around my neck. I looked up and saw Ike.

"Ike what are you doing?" I shouted

"I'm hugging you, why?" He said

He tighten his arms and put his mouth on my neck. I blushed and then I shouted, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

He got off of me but as you usual, he was smiling from ear to ear. I signed and then suddenly a girl attacked me. It seems that everybody wanted to bother me today.

"Amu-chan! We met again." said the girl

I looked down and there was Nozumi-chan. But she had a different outfit on. She had on a pink and white summer dress with leggings under it. She also had white flats and a pink ribbon on her head.

"Nozumi-chan!" I hugged her back and then we let go. Then Kuto was hurrying us up but a familiar sound called my name.

"Amu? Why are you here?" said a serious girl voice

"I turned to my right and there was Utau and Ikuto. Utau was wearing a dressy black top with a ribbon around her; and she had blue jean shorts and black boots. In her hair were black ribbons and she had a cross necklaces. Ikuto, however, had on a black jacket with a white shirt under it; and had on black jeans with a chain; and black shoes.

"Utau. Ikuto." I said

Then Ike suddenly put his chin on my head and glared at Ikuto.

"So you're Ikuto. I heard a lot about you." said Ike

Ikuto smirk and said, "So, Amu was talking about me?"

I blushed and said, "No, you got it all wrong! I was just..."

"She was talking smack about you and how you're always being a pervert." said Ike

I looked up and my eyes meet Ike's. "Ike! What are you saying?"

Ike looked back at me and said, "I'm just stating the facts. Anyway we better go inside before the kids go crazy."

I turned my gaze to Kuto and Yuki and they were at the fence watching the rides with sparking eyes. They looked happy but also depressed. But especially Kuto. He wanted to go here in the first place.

"You're right. Kuto! Yuki! Let's go in, okay!" I shouted

Kuto and Yuki turned towards me with sparking eyes. And ran to Ike and me and grabbed our hands and pulled it towards the entrance. I looked back to see confused looks on Utau and Ikuto face. But soon after that we all got inside. Then Utau spoke up and asked a question that everybody wanted to ask.

"Hey, Amu. Who's the red head?"

I turned my gaze away from the rides and looked at Utau. But then I had about 16 eyes on me.

"Um." I said and then looked at Ike and apparently he got it.

"I'm Ike Taguachi. Nice to meet you."

"Taguachi? So are you Yuki's and Kuto's older brother?" asked Rima

Ike turned to Rima and said, "You can say that."

"Your answer is the same as Amu." said Rima

Ike looked at me and I signed.

"That's because, they don't want you to know that their our mama and daddy." said Yuki

A sweatdrop ran down my cheek. 'Crap.' I thought

"You have children Amu?"

"Well it's a long story so let's not worry about that and have some FUN!" I grabbed Kuto's and Yuki's hand and ran to the roller coaster.

Rima's POV

"Something's wrong with Amu." I said

"I'm worried about Amu-chi too. And she's keeping a secret from us." pouted Yaya

"And that boy, Kuto, looks like Ikuto." said Utau

I looked at Ikuto and he still had on his cool and don't care face on. Sometimes I wonder what's he thinking.

Ikuto's POV

Kuto huh? But Utau has a point. He does look like me.

"Maybe Amu was wishing for Ikuto one day and God granted her wish, but made a second Ikuto?" said Kukai

At that point, everybody mind went blank. But I just laughed at that stupid question. But we are talking about Amu, but at the same time, we are talking about the other Amu. The 'cool n spicy' attitude.

"Souma-kun, I don't think that's possible." said Kairi

Everybody nodded their heads. Because we're talking about Amu.

"But I still wish she would tell us what's on her mind." said Rima

Everybody turned their gaze a Amu who was currently running to a ride. 'Amu..." I thought but got interrupted by a loud, BOOM! And the boom was right in front of Amu.

"Amu!" said everybody

We all ran towards the crash. When we got there, the roller coaster was destroyed and there was no sight of Amu.

"Amu! Where are you?!" shouted Rima who had tears running down her cheek.

"Rima!" said a familiar voice

I looked up and there was Amu, Kuto, and Yuki. Yuki and Kuto was on a white cloud and Amu was in Ike's arms. When they landed, Rima ran to Amu and hugged her.

"Amu! I thought you were gone." cried Rima

Amu smiled and patted Rima's head. "Sorry, Rima."

"But we sure are lucky to have Ike to save her." said Kairi

Ike smirked and placed his chin on Amu's head. "Well I didn't want Amu-chan to be hurt."

'That Ike boy sure have a lot of guts to be all friendly with Amu.' I thought

Ike's saw my glare and glared right back at me. We had a staring contest until Kuto interrupted us.

"Of course Ike can save her easily and that's because he is a lieutenant of Squad 6."

A lieutenant? What is he?

"What is he, a cop?" asked Utau

Kuto shook his head, no. "No cop or any of that sort, but a lieutenant of Crescent Society." said Kuto

"Crescent Society? Wow you must be strong, huh?" asked Kukai

Ike got off of Amu and put his hand on his hips. "Well you can saw that, but nobody's can compare to my captain."

"Captain?" asked Everybody

He nodded and continued to say, "Yes. And she's very brave, beautiful, and smart. And her name is..."

Rima's POV

When Ike was about to say her name, another loud crash came from the destroyed roller coaster. Then a siren and a voice on the speaker phone, that's like 5 minutes late, said to evaquate the amusement park. There were a lot of screams and running from the amusement park, but we were in our own little world and of course to see if Amu's was okay.

"Hey, Amu. We better leave before anybody will get hurt again." I said, and I recovered but not completely.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go everyone!" shouted Amu

We started to run but a man's voice was calling Ike from the destroyed roller coaster.

"Ike and Amu, I finally found you two at last." said a man voice

Suddenly, a man with a science suit on came out of the flames. The man had no beard on and looked very young, like he was in his 20's. He also had black hair and black eyes and his smile was very disturbing. And at that point, he looked kind of evil, but then again, he did destroy the roller coast and try to kill Amu.

"What do you want, Dr. Lee?" shouted Amu, but her voice sounded very harsh and cruel.

Dr. Lee stepped forward and stopped mid way.

"Oh come now, Amu~. Don't be rude. Is that anyway to talk to your elders?" asked Dr. Lee

Amu glared at him and shouted, "Don't play with me, Dr. Lee!"

'That was probably the first time I heard Amu shouting like that or getting very upset over a little sentence.' I thought

Dr. Lee smiled turned to a frown. "Oh, Amu. I think I did explain that you're way of speaking is very RUDE!" When he shouted 'rude', some robots came out of the flames and was now running towards Amu. But Ike got in front of her and a he pulled his sleeve up and a watch was on his wrist. Then he pushed a button and it seems the watch was just a watch but a gadget.

"Ookami, I need you now and fast!" shouted Ike

Then few seconds later, a small doll like boy came flying in. The boy had wolf ears and tail, and he looked like a wolf, but he was a human. He also was wearing a white jacket with a furry collar and underneath it was a black shirt, and he had black pants with white shoes. The boy's eyes were gray and sharp like a wolf, and he had two wolf fangs hanging out his mouth. His hair was white and kind of long, but spikey.

"You called chief?" said Ookami

Ike nodded his head and said, "Yeah and we have trouble." Ike pointed his finger to Dr. Lee and Ookami followed it.

"Oh him again?" asked Ookami

"Yeah and this time, we need to get rid of him."

Ookami nodded his head and was suck in Ike's watch and a glowing light appeared. But it soon faded away and then all you can see was Ike transformation. He was wearing a sleeveless white jacket with black fur as his collar and underneath it was his bare chest, but he wore black pants and white and black boots. His weapon was a long black katana and some guns inside his jacket like a cop. His hair was also like Ookami, but red. I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone was stronger than Ikuto for once and was protecting Amu like Ikuto does. Then Ike interrupted my thought by saying:

"Lieutenant Wolf is ready to go! Let's dance, Dr. Lee!" shouted Ike

"Oh how cute, a wolf." Dr. Lee

Ike smirked and glared at Dr. Lee.

"Hey, Ike nii-chan! You can't have all the fun can you? Let me be in to, okay? Well with out your answer I'm still going to fight." shouted Nozumi

Beside Nozumi was a doll like Ookami but a girl. The girl wore a blue striped dress and a pink apron above it with candy and cookies shapes on the dress. She wore long stockings, pink gloves, and pink and dark pink flats. He hair pink and was in two ponytails and they were very curly. And she had shiny blue eyes.

"Come on Candy, let's show whose boss!' said Nozumi

Candy nodded her head and was sucked in Nozumi's watch also. Then the bright light appeared again and then Nozumi came out of the light, but she had transformed with Candy. Nozumi was wearing what candy was wearing but her flats were changed to boots, her hair was a little darker, and she had a cake hat on top of her head but was tilting to the left. And her buttons were made out of cookies and her shoes buttons were changed to candy also. And for accessory's she had a pink ribbon on and pink gloves like Suu.

"Lieutenant Candy for action! Okay let's go kick some Dr. Lee's butt!" shouted Nozumi


	7. A Sorrow Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**A Sorrow Victory**

Amu's POV

'Lieutenant Wolf and Candy?,huh? I haven't seen them a while.' I thought

"What's this? Lieutenant Wolf and Lieutenant Candy? Don't joke with around!" shouted Dr. Lee

Dr. Lee pulled out a remote gadget and press a small yellow button and more robots but bigger came out. There were only about 5 of them and they looked like fat sumo wrestlers but rusty and made out of metal.

"This robots are called Sumobots. And they are my fourth best creation and they're very powerful!" said Dr. Lee, while saying that, Nozumi started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? That's what they're called? What a LAME name! Right Amu-chan?" asked Nozumi

She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and smiled, "Yeah, you're right. It's SUPER LAME!"

We both laughed and it seems we made Dr. Lee mad because he said, "It's seems you two don't know some manner, but don't worry. That is why I'm here."

Nozumi and me stopped laughing and gave Dr. Lee an evil smile.

"We'll see about that." said Nozumi

Dr. Lee grand his teeth and pressed a medium blue button and the Sumobots started to attack Ike and Nozumi. Two of them jumped up and attacked Ike and the other three attacked Nozumi.

"Candy Cane Sword!" shouted Nozumi

When Nozumi shout, a red and white candy cane sword came out. It looked like a candy cane but the top was the katana body and the bottom was the head of the cady cane and a red bow was adding the touch to the weapon.

Nozumi got on her tippy toes and put her left foot on her right leg. And then she said, "Come and get me if you're bad, but don't regret it."

Then the one on the left ran faster and jumped up and his stomach got bigger. Nozumi looked up and smiled. She bented down and jumped also, but she was charging right for the stomach. When she got to his belly, she swung her sword right down the middle and he was cut up in to two parts. And those two parts fell right between Nozumi and then blew up. Then Nozumi turned around in the sky and another both of the them jumped up. But they soon was spinning around in circles and then they emerge together. This time they were bigger and uglier.

"Hahaha! This what you get when they're serious. Now they are called Mega Sumobot!" shouted Dr. Lee

Nozumi smirk and said, "I don't care if they get bigger, because I will always find they're weakness and win!"

Nozumi charged to the Mega Sumobot and the Mega Sumobot opened his belly up and missils came out of his belly. Nozumi stopped in her tracks and placed her sword in front of her face and closed her eyes. Then her sword turned red and white. She opened her eyes and raised her sword. When the sumobot got closer, she swunged it down, and a red and white beam came out. The beam destroyed the missils and then it hit the sumobot. When she finally landed, she turned around to Dr. Lee and said, "You were saying?"

"Wow. Thanks for the warm-up, Dr. Lee." said Ike

Everyone turned their head to Ike, who was done with his enemies too. It seems Ike and Nozumi were done at the same time and was taking their sweet time to kill them.

"Well you're not welcome! But I will be back and it will be bigger and strong." shouted Dr. Lee

He pushed a small green triangle button and a space ship came out and Dr. Lee jumped and flew away.

"Is that it?! That was so boring!" pouted Nozumi

I walked over to Nozumi and patted her left shoulder.

"Don't worry Nozumi, he'll be back. And we were lucky." I said

SHe gave me a puzzled look and then said, "What you mean we were lucky, Amu-chan?"

I smiled at her and then motion Yuki to come over here. Yuki stood right beside me and looked at me with her emotionless face.

"Well with Yuki help, we finally learned something." I held up a techno memo pad and gave it Nozumi.

Nozumi scan through the memo pad and while scanning, she was smiling. When she finished, she gave it back with a smile.

"Looks like Luna will be happy with this. But how did you get the information?" asked Nozumi

I pointed to a piled of the puny robots that attacked me and said, "Yuki destoryed those robots and I told her to looked thorugh it. Rusty or clean. It will always have some kind of memory."

Nozumi smiled and me and said, "Amu-chan, you're so smart! If that was me, I would leave those stupid robots and we wouldn't get any information."

"And I always wonder why Luna made you a Lieutenant." said Ike

Nozumi glared at him. And then Ike said, "Well whatever, okay let's diffusion, Ookami." When he said that, Ookami came out and Ike turned back to his usual self. Nozumi pouted and did the same thing.

"Great job. It seems you completed the mission." said a voice

Everybody looked behind them and there was Luna. Surprising, Luna wasn't wearing rich clothes, but normal clothes. She was wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt, a light blue skirt, and white boots. For accessories, she wore a key necklace and a light blue belt.

"Thanks but what mission?" asked Nozumi

Luna gave us a confused look and pointed to Yuki. "Didn't give you message on your cell phone?"

Yuki blinked her eyes twice and pulled out her cell phone. She opened her cell phone and scan through her mail. She gasp and began to read the message.

"Yuki, I have an important mission for you all. The mission is defeat Dr. Lee and get some inforamtion from him. I believe I can trust your team, so please be safe and complete the mission. -Luna"

We were all was dumfounded, well except Luna and Yuki. Yuki was looking at us and then bowed down. "Sorry, Amu nee-chan. It looks like I need to get us to this new device."

I signed and said, "It's alright. Besides, if it wasn't for Kuto, we wouldn't be here."

Kuto shook his head yes and gave Yuki an evil smile. Yuki ignored it and put her cell phone up.

"Oh, I almost forgot but I have a guest for you Amu-chan." said Luna

I gave her a confused look and a girl appeared behind Luna. The girl was very beautiful and looked about my age. She had long light pink hair and shiny yellow eyes like me. But on her right eye, a white rose is covering it . She wore a white dress, but it looked like a princess dress. The top had a neck collar and a cross going across from chest; and on her sleeves, on the top was a princess design and then to the bottom, it had like a kimono sleeve but it was wavy. For accessories, well a white rose in her hair. I couldn't see her shoes, but I think they were white high heels. The girl looked around and she finally stopped at me and smiled.

"Her name is..." said Luna but was intrrupted by the girl because she suddently ran towards me with her arms open. When she got to me, she jumped and landed on me. Luckly, I caught her and so we were still standing up.

"Amu-chan, right?" she asked

I nodded and she squeal. "So do you know who I am. It's me, Emu! We met 3 years ago in Paris, Italy."

"Paris, Italy? Emu-chan?"

I looked at the firl closely and I finally remembered her and that day. That sorrow day.


	8. The Past and the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. And sorry about the errors on the last chapter. I was typing to fast and I didn't reread. Sorry. But please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8  
**

**The Past and the Future  
**

Amu's POV

'I remember that time. That awful, sorrow time. The blood, screaming, crying, and loses. I try to forget that day, but it seems that I can't forget it. Emu-chan was hurt because of me and I ruin her life. If it wasn't for Luna then I will probably be torn apart.' I thought

"Amu-chan? What's wrong? Do you remember me or have you forgotten me?" asked Emu

I quickly focus my gaze at her and said, "No of course not! I was just thinking... some stuff."

Emu gave me a sad look. "Were you thinking about that day, Amu-chan?"

I gasp and looked away. Emu gasp too and pulled away from me. She turned away from me and put her hands behind her back.

"Amu-chan, you don't have to worry about that time. It wasn't your..."

I looked at her and shouted, "It was my fault." I lowered my voice a little and said, "Because of me, you got hurt and you lost someone."

Emu-chan turned around to face me and said, "I'm telling you it wasn't your fault! He asked for it and besides he deserved it!"

On that last part, Emu-chan started to cry. She tried to stop her crying but couldn't.

"He was abusing me and hurting me. He toke everything away from me and I felt like I was useless and nobody cared about me. But when I met you, I felt happy. You cared about me, help me, and most of all, became my friend. Everyone around me called me a demon because they said, when I was born my mom died. She had no sickness or a disease. So, I really thought I killed my mom! Then the news spread and then everybody in that town thought I was a demon. So, I had no friends and the students at my school would hit me, hide my stuff and call me a demon. But you were the only one to say it wasn't my fault and didn't call me a demon!"

I stared at her and then looked down. There were silence for a while, until Luna said, "Well let's forget the past and look forward to the future, okay. The past is the past and you two need to learn that."

Emu and I looked at Luna and nodded our head. She smiled and then Rima came over to me. She hugged me and said, "Amu, are you alright?"

I looked at Rima and smiled. I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, it seem I let my emotions take over."

She smiled and hugged me tighter. Then it hit me. There were no flying guardians around.

"Hey, Rima? Where's the chara's?"

"Ah, I don't know? They were here, few moments ago." said Rima

Then, all of a sudden, the chara's came in smiling and laughing.

"That was fun wasn't it!" asked Ran

Kusu Kusu laughed and Pepe nodded her head. "Yeah, but what was that big BOOM! It's a...mystery." said Pepe

"A mystery, eh? Alright, commoners listen up! This boom we heard might be the embryo. We must search and find some clues!" said Kiseki

"OH!" said everyone

Then Suu looked around and spotted me. She smiled and floated towards me.

"Amu-chan! I miss you~desu!" said Suu

I gave her a smile and then shouted, "Where have you been!"

Then Dia, Ran, and Miki came over and said, "We were with you but when we got here, we left you because you all were taking. It seem important so we left and went towards the rides! But then we heard a lot of screaming and a big crash, we rode one more ride then we hurried back. But the mood seem a little...dark."

Dia, Ran, and Miki sweatdrop and then looked around them.

"Um, Amu-chan, what are those?" asked Nozumi

I turned to her and said, "They are my 'want to be self'. I'll explain later but now they have some explaining to do."

I turned to them and all four of them jumped.

"What do you mean you were with me? I haven't seen you four all day!" I explain

"But we were with you when you went in to that Academy~desu." said Suu

"Yeah, it lots of cool stuff and lots of room. And then you met you're..." said Ran but was interrupted by my hand.

"Okay, I get it." I said

Rima's POV

'Academy? Is Amu leaving us?' I thought

"Amu-chan, what Academy is Suu saying?" asked Nagihiko

Amu jumped slightly and said, "Oh, I was just visiting, Luna. Right, Luna?"

She looked at Luna and Luna nodded her head. "We were catching up on some stuff. Oh, and by the way, Amu, tomorrow I have a surprise for you. I hope you enjoy it. Let's go Emu, we must go and prepare the surprise."

Emu nodded her head and ran to Amu and gave her a hugged. She whispered something in her ear and then ran to the limo outside the gate. I looked at Amu and she had a weak smile on her face.

"Amu, what's wrong?" I asked

She looked at me and then shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll see you all tomorrow, bye."

Kuto and Yuki grabbed Amu's hand and they started to walk together. Ike smirked at Ikuto one more time, then followed Amu. Nozumi waved her hand at us and then ran to Amu's side.

"Hey, Amu you should come over my house. We can have a sleepover." said Nozumi

"Yeah, and then we can sleep together!"

"Pervert!" screamed Amu

I looked at Ikuto and he was still acting cool. I bet his worrying about Amu, but I know she won't let him sleep with her. But sometimes, I think it's all just an act and not her real feelings. I always ask myself if she's doing this on purpose or just can't trust us or is that her way of protecting us.

"Amu, what are you so afraid of?" I asked

Everybody turned to me and gave me a 'question' look.

"What do mean by that, Rima?" asked Nagihiko

I closed my eyes and started to walk home. "Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

Nagihiko's POV

"What does Rima mean by that?" asked Tadase

"She's just worry about Amu-chan. But, she speak the truth." I said

I also started to walk home and then soon everybody went home that afternoon.

Amu's POV

When I declined Nozumi's invitation, Ike drove me home. I couldn't really sleep that night because of what Emu said.

_Flashback_

_I'll see you later...Captain._

'Captain? I haven't heard that in a long time.' I thought

After that I didn't want to think about what she said or worry about what she said. So, I went to sleep.

Then the morning came and I got up like I usual did and went to school like I usual did. It was like nothing had happen. When I got to school, it was the same as usual, but I know something is going happen. Then Luna suppose to bring something for me and I know that's going to turn out bad. While I was still thinking, I didn't see the guardians staring at me, until Yaya called me.

"Amu-chi, whatcha doing?"

I turned to Yaya and was about to say something when I was interrupted by screams.

We all turned to the direction of the screams and all you see is a fancy black car and a crowd around it. We moved in front of the crowd and the driver got out of the driver seat and moved to the back seat. The driver was wearing a dark blue and gold outfit or dress. She had a very short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She also had a Crescent Academy badge on. I already know something is going to happen...I just know it. The lady opened the car and pops out Nozumi, Kuto, Yuki, and Emu.

"Nozumi, Kuto, Yuki, Emu...what are you four doing here?" I asked

Nozumi and Emu ran to me and hugged me. Then they both said, "Surprised!"

"Do you mean that you all are my surprised?" I asked

"Yeah. Luna said we can protect you, since..." they started to whisper in my ear, "Since, you can't do anything here. And you have to hide your secret and all, right? Then leave Dr. Lee and the other bad guys to us."

They gave me a smile and I gave them a weak smile.

'I can't believe this is happening! Now, I know something is bond to happen.' I thought


	9. A Shocking Truth and Lady Joker!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! So, without further ado, please enjoy! \(^o^)/  
**

**Chapter 9**

**A Shocking Truth and Lady Joker?!  
**

Amu's POV

As I was walking to class, I had a really bad feeling about them being here. But it's even worse if anyone find out about my secret. I would have to leave this school and never come back, because that's the way of a captain. A captain should never tell an outsider about his/her work, because that person will be hunt down and maybe be killed the Merciless Sadist. I'm so glad Ike was interrupted by Dr. Lee at the time. But sometimes I envy, Nozumi-chan and Ike, because Lieutenants are not that important and it's okay for them to If that happen with my friends, then...then I would not hesitate to kill Endo. When I got to class, Nikaidou-sensai told us to get in our seats because we have some new students.

"Okay everyone, please settle down. Today we have some new students, so please be friendly, okay?" asked Nikaidou-sensai

"Yeah!" said everyone

Nikaidou-sensai nodded his head and said, "Well, will you two please come in."

The door opened and there was Emu and Nozumi at the door. They walked in and stood beside Nikaidou-sensai.

"Okay, let's begin the introduction. The one on beside me is Bruno Amu and the one beside her is Taguachi Nozumi."

Emu walked forward and said, "I'm Bruno Emu and I'm 12 years old. I'm half Italian and Japanese. I like white roses and fighting. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Good morning! My name is Taguachi Nozumi and I'm 11 years old. I also like fighting and hanging out with Amu-chan! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

After they introduce their self, the whole room became quiet. Then a boy suddenly said, "Amazing and beautiful~!"

Then, all the boys started to scream and hoot for them. I thought they would be scared of them bur I guess wrong, huh.

"Now, let's see where I can put you?" said Nikaidou-sensai

Emu and Nozumi quickly turned their head to Nikaidou-sensai and said, "I want to sit by Amu-chan!"

A sweatdrop came down on Nikaidou-sensai cheek and he said, "But, their our students sitting by her and..."

Emu and Nozumi pulled something out of their pocket and showed it to Nikaidou-sensai. He began to scan through it and end it with a sign.

"I guess I have no chose do I? Okay...how about Rima and..."

Rima stood up and shouted, "I'm not moving away from Amu!"

"Eh! Then how about everyone on Hinamori's row move to the left ...my left."

Everyone moved to the left but there was only one sit beside Amu. So, Nikaidou moved a student who was currently in front of Amu to the back row. Emu and Nozumi was happy were they sat. Emu in the front and Nozumi on my left. Few hours later, the bell rang for lunch time. I quickly ran to the roof, because I didn't want to be bother by anyone, but I can never hide from my chara's. When I got to the roof top, I walked to the nearest bench. The bench was by a fence and in front of the entrance. I didn't feel like eating anything right way or even touch my food at that matter. When I got to the bench, I placed my bento box on the bench and turned my gaze to view. I walked up to the fence and placed my head on the cold fence and my fingers in the holes. It was windy out here but it also felt great, like a warm breeze.

"Amu-chan!" said a familiar voice

I looked up from the view and saw Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia flying towards me.

"Amu-chan we were looking everywhere for you~desu!" said Suu

"Sorry. I suddenly ran out the classroom, because I wanted to be alone. But I knew you guys were coming because you're always here for me, right?" I asked

They smiled at me and nodded their little heads, yes. But Miki was the first to snap out of the reunion and ask me a serious question.

"Hey, Amu. Why did that girl call you a captain?" asked Miki

I gasped and looked away from them. I was now looking at the beautiful view, but I had felt sadness inside me.

"Yeah, you're right. Why did she call me a captain? It's been a long time since someone called me that. Because, I am Luna's cousin, it was fate for me to become a captain. Anyone who's related to Luna will automatic be a upperclassmen in Crescent Society and Academy. But, Luna gave me a chance to not become a captain, but I wanted to be just like Luna, so I accepted. I trained day and night and I was still not level with Luna. Of course, I couldn't be Luna but I always wanted to, at least, be on her level. So one day, Luna told me that only I can be Amu and nobody else. She also said that I have a special gift, so I should treasure it and never doubt it. But when Nozumi and Ike left me, that special gift soon to fade away. However, when I transfer here, I can finally feel it. But, that just a little extra information for you, so you have to keep quite about it, okay?"

"But why, Amu-chan? Why do we have to keep it a secret from the guardians?" asked Ran

I looked straight at them and said, "Because if you don't, someone from the enemy might capture anyone who knows the captain. And if they do find out...I'll probably have to transfer school. So, I don't want them to get hurt or find out, okay? So, promise you won't tell anyone."

I held up my right pinky finger to them and all four of them put their pinky around my finger. Then the bell ranged and we left the roof with our promised.

Kairi's POV

When Hinamori-san left, I quickly jumped down from the building that's by the fence she was at. I looked at the door that's the only the entrance here and then back at the fence where Hinamori-san stood.

'Captain? Crescent Society? These questions we're asking are adding up.' I thought

"Musashi, we must quickly go to the guardians and tell them what happened here." said Kairi

Musashi nodded his head and I did a 'character change' with him and we both jumped over the fence. And then we waited for the guardians at the Garden.

Few hours later, the bell ranged and the first person to get here was Hotori-san. And that was the person I wanted to see.

"King, I have a matter to discuss with you. But I would like to talk to all the guardians and Souma except for...Hinamori-san." I asked

Hotori-san shook his head yes, but he kind of hesitated though. When all the guardians and Souma, except for Hinamori-san, I quickly and brefly discussed what I heard from Hinamori-san.

"So, that's what she's hiding?" said Rima

"Why didn't she just tell us? She trust us, right?" asked Yaya

"I already told you, Yuiki-san. She can't tell anyone! She's doing this for our safety!"

"Settle down Kairi-san. Well, you it all heard from Kairi-san, so I expect you all to keep this secret. It's for Amu-chan sake and ours."

"OH!" shouted everyone

"But really shocked me was that Amu-chi was with the Top idol, Luna Angel!" explained Yaya

Everyone shooktheir head yes and then Rima spoke up and asked a question.

"And by the way, Kairi-san, why are you here, again?" asked Rima

Everyone had a sweatdrop run down their cheek.

'She get straight to the point, huh?" I thought

I cough and said, "Well, my school is having a little construction made so, we're having a little vacation."

"EH! You're so lucky." said Yaya

Then a loud boom noise came outside. We all hurried outside and around the building to the field. And there, in the field, was a big hole. Inside it was something small, round, and metal. Then it moved around and now all see was it's eyes.

"What is that ugly thing?" asked Yaya

Then the metal thing jumped from the hole and was now floating in the air. It was looking straight at us and then it made a weird sound. However, that sound wasn't friendly. The sound was coming from the 'thing' and it was currently changing it's shape. When it was done, the thing looked like a giant robot from the Transformers! It's eyes flashed a red light and it turned his head to us. Then few seconds later, it pulled out his sword and charged right us.

"Look out!" shouted a voice

There, a girl with black and white outfit saved us from this thing. She didn't destroy it but deflect his attack. It seems she jumped from the building behind us, because her back was facing towards when she landed. She turned around and all you can see was her outfit and her hair. You couldn't see her eyes because it was covered by some sort of red glasses. Her ourfit, however, was pretty...well sexy. It was kinda like a jump suit ,but different. The top had a one long sleeve (that's black and white squares also; and on the right), and no sleeve on the left. The shirt was a V shirt, so you can see her collarbone. The bottom was like the top but the opposite. The right didn't have the pants leg, but the left do. Actually, the whole outfit was black and white with squares on them, except for her boots. Her shoes were all black and they were flat style, not heels.

"Thanks for saving us, uh?" said Tadase

"Lady Joker."


	10. A Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara ENJOY! O(^-^)O! (AND I kind of left some stuff off, like her black belt that have a white pouch and that she have short pink hair. Sorry!)  
**

**Chapter 10**

**A Big Surprise  
**

Kairi's POV

'Lady Joker?' I thought

Lady Joker quickly turned to the thing and got in her fighting stance. After that, the thing slowly got up and was now facing at us. Then it got silent and nobody moved or blinked.

"Lady Joker, are you there?" said a boy voice

Lady Joker placed her left hand on her left ear and said, "Yes, I'm here. What is it?"

It seem she is talking through a communicator because he answered, "I need you to get some information on Mega Gelodo. If you can, we might can help you defeat it."

"Roger!" said Lady Joker

She removed her left hand off her left ear and now she was touching her red glasses with her right hand.

"Scanning Mega Gelodo.................Scanning complete. It's attack level is 60/100%; defense level 15/100%; magic level 10/100%; Special level 40/100%; HP level 130/200. Sending it to you,now." said Lady Joker

"Okay, roger. Alright, I got it! Wow, this robot is very weak! Now, the only way to defeat it is slice it in half. You can play with it if you want but, all you have to is slice it from head to toe. I hope I helped you." said the communicator

She reached inside her white pouch, that was on her right hip, and pulled out some black and white cards and white gloves.

"You were a big helped, thanks." said Lady Joker

She put on the gloves on first and then threw the cards in the air. Of course, the cards scattered, but she snapped her fingers together and they made a circle around her. Then, all of a sudden, the cards spin in a circle, but it was fast. She held out her right hand and the cards stopped. However, they didn't just stop, but also the cards started to float in the air in front of her. She grabbed the cards and flipped the first card over and it was the Ace of Hearts. She put the rest of the cards up and held on to the Ace of Hearts. She smiled and then looked up at Mega Gelodo. She ran at Mega Gelodo and then jumped mid-way. While in the air, she held up the card in front of Mega Gelodo and said," Ace of Hearts!"

The card disappeared and, a black and white blade popped up in both of her hands. The blades looked sharp and they were shaped like a moon. But the right blade was black and the left was white.

"Ace of Hearts Blade! Now, prepare yourself...Mega Gelodo!" shouted Lady Joker

She charged at him with full speed and then she suddenly flipped over and kicked Mega Gelodo in the head. Mega Gelodo drew his sword again, and now the sword was on his right hand, and swung it at Lady Joker. Lady Joker dodged the attack and swung her right blade at Mega Gelodo left arm. She sliced it off and was now on the ground, but not for long. She jumped off the ground and was now heading towards Mega Gelodo right arm. However, Mega Gelodo wasn't going to let that happen. He swung his sword at her and a dark beam came straight at her. Some how she moved out the way, because all you can see was blur and then Lady Joker appearing over Mega Gelodo head. It was like a flash step. What ever it was, she defeated Mega Gelodo without a sweat. Then, she use that 'flash step' to get to us.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked

Everyone shook their heads no and then she smiled. Then she put her left hand back on her left ear.

"Good. Hey, Ike. I'm done here, so I need you to bring me a big tank and a copter. Luna, wants this thing and I can't carry it, so hurry up and bring it."

'Ike?! Does that mean she's in the Crescent Society too!' I thought

"Roger, boss!" said Ike

"Um, so are you in Crescent Society?" asked Yaya, in a concern voice

She turned her head and looked at Yaya. She smiled and said, "Yes, have you heard of it?"

Yuiki-san grin from ear to ear and said, "Yes! You know that guy you was talking to? Well, I met him yesterday and he said he was a Lieutenant of Squad 6. What squad are you on?"

We all stared at Lady Joker, because we were all anxious to know too.

"I'm the captain of Squad 6. Nice to meet you. And I highly suggest you six go home for today."

"Eh! But we have activities today." cried Yaya

"Sorry, but I already told the principal to cancel all activities today. And I'm really sorry you have to get involve in this incident."

After that sentence, the copter and tank she order came down. Then she left us to help the people get Mega Gelodo in to the tank. We left also, because who knows what she'll do to us, if we don't listen to her. When I went to my sister house, surprising she wasn't drunk or sleeping on the couch. She was up and fixing dinner for us. But I also had company, Utau and her brother, Ikuto. Utau was in the kitchen helping my sister out and Ikuto was outside on the balcony. Ikuto was wearing his school uniform, Utau was wearing a simple black dress and a white apron on, and Yukari was wearing a tan suit with a red undershirt under it.

"I'm home, sister!" I shouted

She turned around and said, "Oh, your home early."

I sat on the couch and said, "Yeah, the guardian's had to cancel their meeting today."

"Oh, why?" asked Utau

I picked up the remote and cut the TV on and there on the TV was the big hole that Mega Gelodo made. But there were no signs of Lady Joker or the tank. However, there were still workers from the Crescent Society working on the hole and the mess he made.

"Here's your answer." I said, pointing at the TV

Utau, Ikuto, and my sister came in to the living room to watch the news. We watched a young lady about in her 20's with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a crimson suit and black shoes.

"It seem there was an incident here, not so long ago, Seiyo Academy. We currently don't know what happen here but Crescent Society is helping clear it out. We asked the workers if they have seen it, but they said they just got here. Is it aliens that attack this Academy or was it just a supernatural event that toke place here? Will we ever know what just happened here. I'm Kinigama Kanon and this is Tokyo News." said Kanon

I cut off the TV and before you know it, I had six eyes on me.

"Do you know what happened there, Kairi?" asked Yukari

"Yeah, why?" I said

"We'll spit it out! Tell us!" said Yukari

I told them what happen, but I also left out what Hinamori-san said earlier. Yukari and Utau was sitting down and Ikuto was sitting up at this point.

"But where did Amu go?" asked Utau

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know. She never showed up."

Then I smelled something burning.

"Don't you all smell something? Like something is burning?" I asked

Yukari and Utau looked at each other and then ran to the kitchen. Ikuto however was walking towards the balcony,but he didn't go there to look at the stars. He character change with Yoru and jumped off the balcony. I bet his worried about Hinamori-san and now he's about to go to her house. When things settle down in the kitchen, Utau came back, but her face looked a mess. She was covered in black stuff and her hair was messy! She looked around the house and asked, "Where's Ikuto?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "Don't know."

Ikuto's POV

I character changed with Yoru and I decided to see if Amu was fine. That girl can be very careless and might get snatched or worse, get hurt. When we were at the Amusement park, I wasn't fast enough to save her, but that stupid wolf did. I always wonder how she met that creep and became good friends with him. But I soon forgot why I was talking about him when I got to Amu's house. Her room was awfully dark, so I peep through it and nobody was there. Then the door to her room opened and her family came in. I quickly climbed on her roof and hid myself from them. But I could still see them from my point of view.

"Ah, I miss Amu already." cried Amu's dad

"Me too. When can we see big sister?" asked Ami

Amu's mom picked up Ami and said, "Well, I don't know. You know your sister is staying at the Academy and we can't disturb her work, okay? But if we leave her room all nice and clean for Amu, she'll praise us, okay? So, nobody, except for me, can go in here, understand?"

Ami and her dad nodded their head and they all left her room.

"So, Amu's not here, nya. Whatcha going do about it, nya?" asked Yoru

"I guess I have to sneak in Crescent Academy, huh?"

Yoru smirked and nodded his head. We character changed and I jumped off of Amu's roof and now we are heading towards Crescent Academy.

'Amu...be safe.' I thought

When I finally got to the Academy, I didn't know it was going to be...huge. I really don't know where I should start but the balconies. So, I began my search and when I thought I wasn't going to find her, I found her on the very top floor. Her chara's was screaming, running, and laughing in her room. But what really surprised me was her room. It was huge, no bigger than that, but I know it was huge. I opened her balcony door and slowly moved in her room. Of course, her chara's stop everything they was doing and was now looking at me.

"Ikuto, what are you doing her~desu?" asked Suu

"I came to see Amu. But where is Amu?" I asked

"She's at a meeting right, now but I know she'll be back soon." said Ran

I nodded my head and went to her bed to get comfortable because it takes Amu about 15 minutes to get here.

Amu's POV

I finally got out of that captain's meeting and I was dead tired. First, I couldn't make it to the guardian's meeting and second, I had to help to clear some mess out. Being a captain is tiring but I love it. But I really need to hurry up and get an assistant. My assistant can help me with the mess, meetings, and etc. However, I don't have one and now I have to do it all by myself. When I finally, got to my bedroom, I had a little surprised there. Ikuto was on my bed reading one of my manga's, with his shoes on!

"Ikuto! What are you doing here? And take off your shoes before my covers become dirty!" I shouted

Ikuto took off his shoes and said, "I heard there was a big commotion at your school and I heard you never showed up at the guardian's meeting."

I gasp at him and then smiled.

"Were you worried about me?" I asked

"No and will you stop that smile of yours. It's really creepy."

I smiled at Ikuto and walked slowly towards him. When I got their, I jumped on him and started to pound on his head.

"Amu stop it. You're hurting me. Get off of me, you pervert." plead Ikuto

I gave him a creepy smile and said, "Oh, I didn't know you were so WEAK, Ikuto."

He smirked at me and grabbed me by the waist and plopped me on the bed. He was now on top of me and I was on the bottom.

"Who's weak now, Amu?" said Ikuto, in a very low voice.

I blushed and then screamed, "PERVERT!"

He got of me and he started to laugh.

"I knew it was fun to tease you." said Ikuto

I pouted and crawled towards the top of the bed. Ikuto was at the end of the bed and I wanted to get away from him. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Why are you so far away?" he asked

"S-Shut up, you pervert."

He suddenly put both of his leg's on the bed and jumped off and landed on top of me, again. But this time he moved to my left and put his arms around my waist and softly put his head on my chest.

"Hey, Ikuto you're hurting my head." I said

He looked at me with soft eyes and then said, "But I like this style. Remember when I spent over your house and you let me do the same thing."

"But this is different...You're not sick." I explained

"But I like it. Isn't this good enough?"

"NO it's not!"

He pressed his head against my chest even more and then he said, "But I already told you before. You're very warm and I like it."

I signed and said, "Fine, but just this once. And it's only because you were worried about me and...Ikuto?"

I looked down and Ikuto was fast asleep. He must be sleepy because of all that jumping, searching, and stressed. He was really worried if went to sleep this fast. I guessed that was my fault, huh? And he's still in his school uniform. Tomorrow morning, I'll ask Luna can she bring him a new uniform. Even though he don't go to school that often. But, I guess...I'm lucky to have him, huh?

I smiled at Ikuto and said, "Thank you, Ikuto."


	11. A Very Complex Day part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! So, without further ado, please enjoy! o///o  
**

**Chapter 11**

**A Very Complex Day Part 1  
**

Luna's POV

At 7 o'clock in the morning, I was in my office to get ready for a meeting. I was currently standing by my huge window that's behind my desk and I was at that Academy not at Blue Moon Inc. My office was the same design as the one Blue Moon Inc. The girl I was meeting was Easter's employee but for some reason she quit. And, now they want me to help them. I have seen her videos and singing, but she still need to sharpen her skills a little. Then, there was a knock on my door. I said, 'Come in.' and then, a guy who looked about 19 years old, with short black hair and yellow eyes like a cat came in. He was wearing a a black vest and a white long sleeve shirt under the vest; and black pants and shoes. He bowed and then said...

"Miss Luna, your guest are here?"

I sat in my seat and nodded my head.

"Please tell them to come in and thank you, Ryusaki."

He bowed again and head towards the door. He left but came again but he brought a girl and a woman. The girl looked about 14 years old and the woman looked about 25 years old. The girl had bonde ponytail hair and purple eyes and the woman had red hair and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a short black vest with a short sleeve pink shirt under it. At the bottom she wore a short black skirt and black boots, with white string wrap around the boot. For accessories, she wore a white tie and, pink and white bracelets on her right arm. The woman on the other hand wore a simple black suit with a dark blue shirt under it and she wore black high heels. They stood in front of desk until I motion them to sit and Ryusaki stood next to me.

"So, how can I help you, Utau and Yukari?" I asked

"Well, we like to ask you, if you can me with Utau debut. She's a wonderful singer and I want the whole world to hear her. But we don't have that much money to do a lot of stuff and Utau told me that she saw you at a amusement park. And it seems you're friends with Amu-chan, because she recommended us to go to you for help." said Yukari

"Amu-chan did? That does sound like her. Helping her friends out any kind she can. I will help but I want Utau-chan to join Crescent Academy and sharpen her skills a little. Ryusaki, I want you to go and get her a school uniform ready in her room. Here's the keys to her room and Utau-chan what's you're favorite color?"

"Um, red, black, and white." said Utau

"Okay, thank you. Please get Sana and Hana to get the colors of her room ready and Ms. Yukari would you mind if I just get you a simple bed set, like a royal bed set?" I asked

"Royal!? You mean a complete bed set that royal's sleep on, but back on the topic. Do you mean I have to stay here too. I have a little brother who's currently staying with me and I..." said Yukari

"Ms. Yukari, I will arrange for your little brother, Kairi. Ryusaki, please get him a royal green bed set and he probably want to have his on room, so please arrange him a room right beside their room. And when you are done please come to her captain's room. Oh, and that remind me, let's go meet her right now."

I got up and started to walk towards the door and Ryusaki left, when Yukari-san said, "You know my little brother?"

I turned around and said, "Of course. I know all Amu's friends. Well, she won't stop talking about them. Like Utau-chan, she says you're very talented and cool. And you love your brother a lot and chara's."

"Do you mean you can see chara's too?" asked Yukari

"Very much so." I replied

They also got from their seat and we walked out the door.

"Um, Miss Luna? Who's this captain?" asked Utau

I peeked over my shoulders and said, "Please call me Luna. I'm only 17 years old and I like to stay young for awhile. And the question you asked, this captain of yours is younger than you, but just because you're young doesn't mean anything. I started this company when I was 15 years old. When I finished college of course. But back to the topic.."

We go on the elevator and I pushed the button 6 and we started to go down.

"A captain is some who takes care of you and make sure you're doing okay. But they also have a sideline job. You can ask her when we get there. But I won't be there, because I have a interview about some new stars that's going to be here in a few days. I guess I also I have to say about the great idol Utau-chan too, huh. Anyways, if you have any question, go ahead and ask your captain."

"Oh, so that's why you're wearing that. I was wondering why you was wearing that, because I thought somebody like you will wear suits." said Utau

I looked down and looked what I was wearing. I was wearing a black shirt with sparkles on it and the sleeves were hanging down on my arms, by a white string. The bottom I was wearing a white skirt and boots with black string. For accessories, I was wearing a black hat, a white and black scarf, and a black belt. I smiled at her

The evevator dinged and opened the door. We got out and turned right towards a big door. I knocked and opened the door. When we got in there, a teenage boy with midnight hair was running out of the kitchen that was on the right. Then a girl with pink hair ran after the teenage boy with her fist in the air. The boy was wearing a school outfit and the girl was wearing her pajamas. The girl kept on saying 'Pervert' and running after the boy. I coughed so the two of them can hear me and when I did they both stop.

"Amu? Ikuto?" said Utau

"Utau. Sanjou-san." said Amu

I looked at both of them and said, "Well, before I leave, let's talk."

I led Utau-chan and Sanjou-san to the couch in the living room. I was in a chair by myself while Amu-chan and Ikuto was in a couch on my right, and Utau-chan and Sanjou-san was on my left.

"Amu-chan. I want to introduce you to your new member of Squad 6. Hoshina Utau-chan, but I guess you two already know each other. But what I like is for Utau-chan to be your assistant, Amu-chan."

Amu-chan gave me her serious look and asked, "Why do you consider this?"

I gave her smile and said, "Well, you two are friends and I think Utau-chan will be great!"

"Why should I be her assistant, Mis- I mean Luna. " asked Utau

"That's because, Utau-chan, you need someone to protect you. Your chara's can't help you and even if I give you a Soul doll, you will need a lot of practice. Oh, but that doesn't mean I won't give you a doll, but until you can master it, i want you to stay beside Amu-chan at all times."

Amu-chan was nodding her head and saying, "I understand now."

"Oh, okay I get it, but Amu! Why is my brother in here?" asked Utau

Amu-chan stop nodding and looked at Utau-chan. Utau-chan had a furious and confused look in her eyes.

"Well, that's because..." said Amu, but was interrupted by Ikuto.

"She let me stay here." said Ikuto

"What?! You laid on my bed and fell asleep! And I couldn't carry you out in the middle off the night! However, you are a stray cat, but I wasn't going to throw you out on the street." shouted Amu

Utau-chan jumped up and shouted, "You mean you two slept together!"

Ikuto smirked and said, "Yup. And we cuddle."

"Ikuto!" shouted Amu

Utau-chan was about to say something, but I stopped her before she can say anything.

"Utau-chan, please sit down and let's get some business finish. Utau-chan will you accept my offer or is there anything else you want?" I asked

Utau-chan looked at me and said, "I won't accept unless Ikuto enter this school also!"

I blinked twice and turned my gaze at Ikuto. "Well, that's up to Ikuto. So, Ikuto, will you join this school and accept to be an assistant? Luckily, we can accept two assistants and Utau-chan can be with the both of you."

Ikuto smirked and said, "I will gladly accept your offer."

Amu-chan mind went blank and Utau-chan was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay then, Ikuto will be your 1st assistant and Utau-chan will be your 2nd. Ikuto, you can have your own room or do you want to live with somebody?" I asked

Ikuto smirked got bigger and said, "I would like to stay with Amu because who knows who can come and snatch her up. And as her 1st assistant, it will be easier on her to get to me, right?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah your right. If she's ever in trouble, you'll be right there to help her. And I'm glad to have Utau-chan right beside you Amu-chan."

My cell phone ranged in my pocket and I said, "Well, if I ever want to be on time, I better go. Amu-chan I hope you can handle telling them about their duties. Well, if you need any help call me right away, okay? Oh, and Amu-chan, I don't want you to go to school today, but help Utau-chan and Ikuto to get settle in."

I got up and walked out and Amu-chan got up also and bowed down when I left.

Amu's POV

When Luna left, I was scared to death. Ikuto staying in my room and Utau right beside my room. I hope I can make it today. I got in my serious mode and said..

"Okay, first we need you two to get a Soul doll and then maybe get settle in better. Saya-chan, please come in here."

Saya-chan rushed in here and bowed down, then looked at me.

"Yes, Miss Amu?" said Saya

"I need you to go and get this boy some clothes, please."

"Yes ma'm, right away."

She bowed down again and then she left. I walked towards my room to go change.

"You two stay down here, I be back."

They both nodded and before you know it, I was in my room. I looked in my walk-in closet to see what can I wear and then my chara's came in.

"Whatcha doing Amu-chan?" asked Ran

Still looking for something to wear, I said, "Trying to find an outfit."

"Then let me decided Amu." said Miki

I looked at her and nodded my head. Miki scan through my clothes and before you know it, I was wearing a stlyist and comfortable outfit. I was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that have small pockets on both of my side. The bottom of my outift, I was wearing a black skirt with purple frills on the bottom and black boots. For accessories, I was wearing an x clip on my side ponytail, a black backpack with bat wings on it, a purple tie, a purple chocker, and a purple heart belt. For my hair, it was in a right side ponytail. I twirl around in my dress and left my room. When I got downstairs, Ikuto was already dress and ready to go. He was wearing a black shirt with no pockets and dark blue jeans. He was wearing a black boots and the only accessory he had was a silver chain.

"Amu, sorry but we're not having a date today." said Ikuto

"Hahaha! Very funny Ikuto." I said

Then the door to my room, burst opened and a guy with dark brown hair came in. He had brown eyes and was wearing a short sleeve white shirt but there was one button and that was third to the last button. He had blue jeans on and wore black boots. And for accessories, he wore a silver cross, black punk gloves, and a real tattoo on his right side of his chest. The boy looked about 17 years old, and he has cat ears and tail.

"Amu-chan! I finally finished!" said the boy

The boy ran to me and jumped on me when he got mid-way towards me. I couldn't hold on to him, so we both fell on the ground. His tail was wanging around and he was smiling very happliy.

"Kyo!? What are you doing here?" I asked

His smiled got bigger and respond, "Well, I was finish with my long mission and so I decided to meet you. Are you happy, Amu-chan?"

I calmed down and smiled at him. "Of course I'm happy."

He smiled and got off of me and helped me up, but as soon I got of the ground, he put his arms around my neck.

"So, Amu-chan, where are you headed?" asked Kyo

"Well, I'm taking these two to make their soul dolls. Why, do want to come?" I asked

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey, Amu who's he?" asked Utau

I looked at Utau and said, "This is Kyo, my..."

"Pet!" interrupted Kyo

Utau and Ikuto looked at each other and back at me.

"Don't ask, please. It's complicated." I said

I started to walk towards the door, when suddenly, Kyo let go of me and put his hand in my hand. I didn't bother with it, so I kept on walking and of course, Ikuto and Utau behind me. Few minutes later, we were in a laboratory. The laboratory wasn't big like other labs but this lab wasn't build for that. This lab was build to make soul dolls and etc. In the lab, there was a big machine in the middle of the room. We walked in front of the machine and the machine said, "Password please."

I placed my hand on the screen and a ray of light scanned my hand. Then a Password sign came up and a little box. I typed my password on the keyboard that's under the big screen.

"******* Confirm. Thank You, Captain Amu."

Then another sign popped up and it said, Boy or Girl? I looked at Ikuto and Utau, and asked, "Who's going first?"

Utau step towards the screen and touch 'Girl'. Then the screen asked, 'What kind of girl do you like?' The options were Kind or Mean or Both? She picked both and the next question was 'What kind of weapon you like?' A number of selection of weapons popped up on the screen. But she picked a sword, a gun, and a scythe. Then the last question asked, 'What kind of style do you want?' The options were scattered on the screen. But Utau only picked 3 kind of outfit she like and they were a kimono, a black dress, and a top hat and tails outfit.

"Now, analyzing, please hold......Confirm. You have three soul dolls, please enjoy." said the machine

The machine suddenly moved and up, down and then it opened. There in side was three dolls. On the left side, was a girl with short black hair and dark green eyes. She wore a white kimono with a blue flower obi and she wore no shoes but socks. The girl in the middle had shiny blue eyes and long baby blue hair. She wore red and white jacket with a brown shirt under it. She also wore white pants and brown heels. For accessory, she had a white top hat with red ribbon. But to call this outfit is a Top hat and Tail. The last one on the right had blue eyes and long purple hair. She wore a simple black strap dress and wore black flats. For accessory, she had a skull clip on her head. The girls smiled at Utau and Utau smiled back at them.

"So, what are your names?" asked Utau

The girl on the left said, "I'm Yuki."

Then the girl in the middle said, "I'm Lady Rose."

And the last one said, "I'm Skull!"

"Snow, brilliant red, and a happy child, huh? It fits you all very well." said Utau

They surrounded Utau and asked, "What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "I'm Hosina Utau."

Then it was Ikuto's turn and he got two dolls. One had long baby blue hair, that's in a ponytail, and blue sharp eyes. He wore a white jacket with a light blue and white sleeveless shirt under it. And wore white pants and his shoes was white also. For accessory, he wore a diamond necklace. His name was Takeshi. The other one had spiky black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue ninja outfit but without the mask and of course he was wearing sandals. And his name was Yuu. After that I went to the gadget room and got them a black cell phone, for Ikuto, and a yellow cellphone, Utau. That's all they got today, but time after time, they will get more stuff. Then my watch ranged, but it wasn't a nice ring but a warning.

"What's that?" asked Utau

"It's a warning."

I pushed a button in the middle and a small screen came up. It was a map of the town and where the incident at. The incident was at Seiyo Academy, again. I pushed the button again so it can close and my when I did, my phone ranged. I looked at the caller ID and it was Luna.

"Amu-chan, it's not a big commotion, so I want you to go and check it out. Talk to you later." said Luna

I hung up and looked at Utau and Ikuto confuse look. I sign and asked...

"Well, I got a job to do, so what do you two want to do?"

Ikuto signed and said, "Well as your assistant, I have to follow you, right?"

Utau put on her cool face on and said, "He's right and besides, friends stick together."

I nodded and said, "Thanks. Let's go."

When we left the laboratory, we went to the car garage. We walked around the garage until we got to my garage and there were a lot of cars but I chose a black sports car. This car is called Vixen and it hasn't been in stores yet. It's suppose to be in stores in 2012 and of course, Luna made it. The car wasn't made for a normal person, but just right for a captain's car.

"Kyo, you're driving. And lose the ears." I said, while throwing the keys to him.

"Roger, captain."

Kyo go in the driver's seat, while I was in the passenger seat. And of course, Utau and Ikuto was in the back. We drove out the garage in to the streets.

"Oh, yeah since Ikuto's my 1st assistant, he will have to learn to drive and drive me anywhere I go." I said

"What about me? What do I do?" asked Utau

I peeked at Utau and she had an interesting look on her face.

"Well, you follow Ikuto and he commands what you do. You can saw Ikuto is your boss, but I'm your big boss."

Utau face lite up and said, "So, I'll be with Ikuto all day, everyday?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Then little hearts showed up around Utau and she lock herself to Ikuto's arm. He signed and went on his business. However, we got to the school very early then we thought we would be. I told Kyo to park a little distance away from the school, so we won't get spotted it.

"So, what's the plan boss?" asked Kyo

"Joker?" I asked

My soul doll, Joker came out and asked "Yes?"

Joker had black hair and black eyes. Usually, she would wear a black and white jump suit, but this time it was different. She wore a white and black strip tank top and a black and white frill mini skirt with black heels. For accessory, she had black gloves with black and white frills at the end.

"New look?" I asked

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I got out the car and Joker was sucked in my watch. And I transform to Lady Joker, but with a different outfit. I was wearing a black and white tank top but the sides were cut out, so it was left with the middle. The bottom was white and black, in that order, frill mini skirt and black ankle boots. For accessory, I had black gloves with black and white frills and a black pouch on my right. My hair was up in a right side curly ponytail with a white fur attached to the ponytail.

"Don't you look lovely?" asked Ikuto

I gave him a sarcasm smile and walk towards the trunk of the car. Kyo popped the trunk and I got out a case. I placed the case on the trunk and opened the case. There in the case was full of gadgets, but I only pulled out my radar glasses. I turned the glasses color from red to black and placed it on my face.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm going to check things out and I want Kyo to go to the principal office and tell him to evacuate the place. Ikuto and Utau, you're coming with me."

"Roger!" said everyone

Kyo ran to the left and Utau, Ikuto, and me ran to the field. When we got to the field, a girl on a broom firing a green light towards the school. Before she was about to fire another light, I quickly pulled out a white deck of a cards and threw them to the light.

"Shield!" I shouted

The cards formed themselves in to a big shield and block the green light. The girl made a furious look and made eye contact with me.

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"They say it's polite to say your name first." I replied

The girl broom softly hover her way down to the ground. She got off the broom and made her way towards me, but stop mid-way.

"Madam Majo and you?" asked Majo

"Lady Joker. Nice to meet you." I said


	12. A Very Complex Day part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!! (o_O)  
**

**Chapter 12**

**A Very Complex Day part 2**

_Before the fight_

Rima's POV

When I arrived at Seiyo Academy, I had a weird feeling, like something was going to happen. I started to walk towards my classroom but was stop by a ring on my cell. I looked at the caller ID and it was Amu.

"Amu what's wrong?" I asked

There was a pause, but then she said, "Well, Rima. I'm not going to school today, so I just want to call and tell you. Because you like to worry about me, so bye."

"Amu..."

Amu hung up the phone before I can say anything. I looked at the phone for a minute, then I resume my walking went to my classroom.

'Amu...please be safe, where ever you are.' I pried

Then I was stop by a voice that I really hate. But I also try to be nice because he's Amu friend.

"Rima!" said the voice

I turned around and saw Nagihiko running to me. I always wonder why he want to be friends with me, when I obviously don't like him.

"What do you want, Nagihiko?" I asked

He gave me a weak smile and then asked, "I was just wondering if Amu called you today?"

I gaped at him and asked, "How do you know?"

He blinked a couple of times and responded, "That's because she called me too and told me she wasn't coming. So, I thought she might have called you."

I looked at him and then looked away. "Why she had to call you too?" I asked in a very quite voice

"Huh?" asked Nagihiko

I walked away with my head down and said, "Nothing."

Nagihiko stood there, confused, and then followed me inside of the school. We parted when we got up stairs, because we have different classes. When I did get to class, I realized I had know one to talk to. And that includes Tadase. Tadase and I really don't have anything in common, so I want talk to him unless it's a guardian meeting. So, I ignored Tadase good morning wave and went straight to my seat. Then the girls who hang around Amu a lot came in, happy. But what really surprised me was that, those two look just like Amu. Emu, who was on the left, had her hair up in a ponytail like Amu and wore a white rose on her ponytail. Nozumi, who was on the right, had half up and the other half down and in her ponytail was a cookie shape clip. Their style was like the rest of us, but still they look a like. However, they don't act like her. Nozumi is wild and talk a lot, and Emu is quiet, but too quiet for Amu's personality. They saw me looking at them and decided to walk over here, and I really didn't want to talk to them.

"Good morning Rima-chan!" shouted Nozumi

"Good morning to you too." I said

They both smiled at me and Emu resume the conversation by saying, "It's going to be a sad and long day without Amu."

My eyes grew big and I looked straight at Emu and said, "Huh?"

"Well, Amu told me she wasn't coming today this morning. Why...she didn't tell you?" said Nozumi

I nodded my head slowly and they both said, "Oh, they why do you sound surprise?"

I looked down at my desk and said, "It's nothing."

They both looked at each other and back at me. Then Emu said, "Well, the teacher should be here any second now. So, we'll talk to you later, okay?"

I nodded my head and they left when Nikaidou-sensai came in.

"Okay everyone, please settle down. Alright, it's time for roll call. Aiwaki-san"

I wasn't really paying attention to Nikaidou-sensai or anything else at that matter. All I was thinking was Amu and why she didn't come to school, but I knew it had something to do with her being a captain. I know it's her job and all, but what happens if she get hurts really bad. Like that incident at the amusement park, but I'm glad she didn't get hurt.

"Mashiro-san? Mashiro-san?" said a voice, with a little shake on the shoulder

I stopped thinking and looked on my right and Tadase was there with his sad look. I scan the room and everybody was looking at me with worry eyes. Then I felt a tear run down my left cheek.

"Mashiro-san are you okay? Nikaidou-sensai has been calling you for the last 3 minutes. And why are you crying?" asked Tadase

I wiped my tear as fast as I can and answered, "I'm alright. I was just thinking about some...stuff."

Emu got up from her seat and stood in front of my desk.

"Rima-chan...you're worry about Amu, aren't you?" said Emu

I gasped at her and gave her a weary smile. "W-What are you taking about?"

She was about to say something when a loud boom noise interrupted her. We all got up and ran to window to see what happen. When we did, there was a girl with a black bobcat haircut and green eyes standing by a big hole out on the field. She was wearing a black dress and she wore black boots. For accessory she wore, a black pointy hat, moon earrings, and a brown broom. She currently was scanning our school, but she suddenly stopped at our classroom. She got on her broom and hover to our window.

"Everyone get away from the windows, NOW!" shouted Emu

We all did what she asked and head towards the other side of the room. When we did, the girl was at our window, smirking at us.

"Oh, don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you, but you must give me something in return. All I ask for is a person and that's it." said the girl, with an emotionless face

Nobody said nothing because we were all scared of her. She kind of had an eerie aura around her, but also a kind present.

"All I want is Hinamori Amu-san. Can you get her for me?" asked the girl

Amu? Why she want Amu and what she's going to do if she get her? Will she hurt her or even worse...kill her?

"She's not here today." said a student

The girl gave us the same emotionless face with no defeat or nothing. "Well, I guess I have to go look for her, but since you can't give what I want...I guess I don't need you anymore."

She moved her right hand up to us and a green light was gathering in her hand.

"Good bye." said the girl

The green light got big then it came straight at us, but it was soon deflected by a big shield. We all ran to the window to see who made the shield and it was a girl wearing a black and white outfit. But her outfit looked very familiar, but what?

"It's the captain and she transformed to Lady Joker." said Nozumi

Everybody turned around to face Nozumi with a 'what' look on her

"Do you know Lady Joker, Taguachi-san?" asked Tadase

Nozumi was still looking at Lady Joker, who was currently talking to the girl.

"Please call me Nozumi, Tadase-kun. And yes, I do know her. She's the proud captain of Squad 6!" said Nozumi

"Every one this is your principal speaking and I need all of you to evacuate NOW! Teachers please stay with your students until you get to the entrance gate. And please be safe." said the principal

Amu's POV

'Finally Kyo.' I thought

"Lady Joker? So, you must be Hinamori Amu, right?" asked Majo

I snapped out of it and responded, "What if I am?"

"Then I shall kill you because you have trouble a important person of mine."

She threw her sword up and it turned to a scythe. The scythe landed in her hand and she had an evil look in her eyes. She quickly dash to me and swung her scythe at me. I easily dodge it and all my cards that was by my classroom, came to my hand. I pushed a white button on my watch and a deck holder popped up. I shuffled the cards and then placed them on the holder. Next, I pulled a card from the deck and said 'Knives'.

"The card I chose is...Knives!" I shouted

Then, knives appeared over my head and it was about 100 knives.

"Knives? That's the best you can do?" asked Majo

"Oh, so you think these knives are normal? But don't worry, you shall see what they can do." I said

Then a knife slowly made it's way to me. It was in front of me and I didn't pick up, because I want her to see the knife powers.

"Let me show you." I said

The knife thrust at her, but it turned in to a flame. She dodge it but she was stunned by what she saw.

"Surprised, but don't worry there's more surprises." I said

I motion another knife towards me and it became a katana. I bowed to her and then dash to her with a little of my strength. She also dash towards me and next thing you know it, were in the air fighting. We broke apart from each other to take a breather. I had a little scratch on my left cheek, but Majo had scars on her cheeks, legs, and arms.

"Looks like I underestimated you, but I got a little surprise just for you." said Majo

"A surprise! I love surprises!" I said

She smirked and then raise her scythe in the sky. Then all of a sudden, a huge strong wind came and surrounded her scythe. The wind picked up the scythe and the scythe began to twirl around, around, and around. And then it stopped and the wind went away just like that and her scythe was...different. It look like a dinosaur but sort of a bat at the same time. Where the mouth was suppose to be, is where the scythe blade is. The stick part was just plain brown. The new and improve scythe float down towards her and she grabbed it. She slowly moved her scythe down to the ground and when she did, she smirked at me.

"Are you ready?" said Majo

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. We stared at each other for a while and then she suddenly disappeared. I gasped at the sight and then I realized I should stay calm or I will never find her. I closed my eyes and search for her evil power. Then I felt a real strong power behind me. She reappeared behind me and I quickly swung my sword around to block her attack. I got there in time but barely.

She smirked and said, "Struggling are we?"

"Tch, you wish."

I pushed her back with my sword and when I did, some how I had trouble breathing. Then, she disappeared again, but was soon behind me again. I turned around as fast as I can, but she got my side before I can block her attack. While holding on my left side, I jump away from her and then I kneel down and blood spurted out.

"Amu!" shouted Ikuto

Ikuto's POV

Amu turned towards me and gave me a weak smile. When she gave me that smile, my heart broke in millions of piece. She looked very weak and I couldn't do anything to help her. I feel so useless right now.

"Amu-chan!" shouted a familiar voice

I turned around and I saw Kyo running towards us. Utau and I were hiding our self, so we want get caught and because Amu ordered us.

"What happen while I was gone?" asked Kyo

"Amu was winning but the girl got serious." explain Utau

"Oh, so are you guys going to help her?" asked Kyo

We nodded our heads.

"We don't know how to control our powers yet. So we have to stay in the shadows and pry for her." said Utau

Kyo nodded his head and then looked back at Amu. But his eyes got big and he was shaking. I quickly turned to the scene and Amu was in a very terrible state. She was breathing very hard and she had a lot of scratches around her body.

"Hahaha! Do you look miserable. But it seems you're at your limit, am I right?" asked Majo

Amu smirked at her and said, "Not yet."

Madam Majo frowned at what she said. Amu got up slowly and got in her stance. "I will not give up! I never give up!" shouted Amu

Majo gritted her teeth and then she was about to slap Amu, but Amu caught her hand in time and punched her in her stomach. Majo stumble back a couple steps and cursed at Amu. Amu pulled another card out of her deck, but she displeased with it. She pushed a button on her glasses and she said, "Ikuto?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I said'

She paused for a bit, but she soon said, "It look like you get to use your soul doll after all."

I blinked my eyes and asked, "Amu, this isn't the time to joke."

"Shut up and no, I'm not joking. I know Luna told you to not to transform with your doll, but right now I have a card that can help you...probably." explain Amu

"I will do anything for you, Amu."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

She hung up and I turned to the both of them and said, "Amu said she got a card for me, so I can use my soul doll."

Utau and Kyo blinked for a second, but then they soon began to whine and pout.

"Why do you get to fight beside Amu and I can't!" cried Kyo

"I don't want you to leave me and go with Amu!" whine Utau

"Do you two rather I disobey Amu and let her get hurt really badly?" I asked

They stop whining and gave me the puppy eyes. "No~" said both of them

I nodded my head and left them crying. I chara changed with Yoru to get to Amu in a flash and when I did she immediately told me how to transform.

"The 1st step is to activate your watch, so your soul doll can go in your watch. The second step is well, follow your soul doll and it's instinct. I can't really explain about the soul doll, but when you transform, you get in the mode."

I nodded my head in agreement and then I looked at Takeshi, who I was going to use in the fight. I activate my watch by touching a button on the side and Takeshi was suck in to my watch. Then, a bright light was coming from the watch and next thing you know it, I was in some kind bright space place. I looked around for Takeshi and he changed in to a guardian. He floated towards me and a portal popped up in my stomach. Takeshi went inside the portal and I was immediately started to change into some weird clothes. It looked just like Takeshi clothes, but I didn't have his appearances. Finally, I got out of the bright space and was now by Amu side.

"Good, it was a success. Now, Takeshi, I want you to explain Ikuto how to summon his weapon." said Amu

_"Ikuto, first I want you to close your eyes and once you do, I want you to imagine your weapon." explain Takeshi_

I close my eyes as I was told and imagine this 'weapon'. Then a white, but clear staff came to mind. The staff was long, but for my size and the top was very weird. It had like bat wings, but it was baby blue and black. There was also a long wing and it had like a scythe blade attach to it.

_"Have you got your weapon ideal? If so, open your eyes." said Takeshi_

I opened my eyes and in my hand was the weapon I had imagine.

"What a magnificent scythe you have. Can I have it, but on second thought, I want the both of you." said Majo

Amu smirked and stated, "Sorry, but you can't have him."

I smirked also and said, "She's right. I'm her's and only her's, right Amu?"

I wrapped my arms around Amu and she turned red. Majo also turn red, but she was furious than before.

"Then I shall eliminate Hinamori Amu and you shall be mines!" shouted Majo

She dash towards Amu again and she also dash towards her and their swords danced together in the sky. And I was left alone...again. Then suddenly, Majo used her dark magic and put Amu in a bubble. Majo rose her right arm and shouted, "Electric shock!"

Amu looked around and then lighting surrounded Amu and shocked her. The bubble released Amu and she fell from the sky into my arms. I'm glad I ran just in time to catch her though.

"Hahaha! You see boy! She's weak and she can't protect you no matter what. How bout' come to my side and I can protect you from bad people, like her. Oh, and you can help me search for this person with me. Wouldn't that be great?" stated Majo

"Are you nuts? I like being with Amu for one and why should I help you find a person, huh? Can you answere that?" I asked

She gasped and then got really furious. She was so furious, you can see a volcano in the background. She slowly made her way to the ground then walked mid-way to me and stopped.

"So, you prefer her than me!? I'm prettier, smarter, and stronger! So, why do you choose her over me? Can you answer that?" Majo explain

I signed and briefly explained, "Because I...I...I love to tease her. When you tease her she gets so mad, but I do just little stuff to her. And she's also cute when she gets mad and strong at that matter. And when I'm with Amu, I feel very happy and she knows how to say encouraging things time to time. Satisfied?"

"You can tease me all you want and I want get mad. I also can say encouraging stuff too! So, will you come to my side now?" Majo explained

I shook my head no and said, "Only Amu can full fill those stuff."

Amu started to moved a little and then opened her eyes. "Ikuto?"

I smiled at her and answered, "Yes, what can I do?"

She slowly sat up and looked at me with weak eyes but she still had strength left.

"Why are you holding on me?"said Amu

"Because you fell and you screamed '_Ikuto catch me!_', so I did what you asked for."

She blinked at me twice and then 'BOOM'. She blew up.

"No I didn't you pervert cat! Let go of me or you will never see day light again!" shouted Amu

I let go of her and she turned away from me and started to pout. She was also red like a rose.

"Hey, you two stop being lovely dovely and Hinamori Amu...I shall kill your this boy so no one can have him!" shouted Majo

_"Ikuto, have you ever experience sword fighting? If you have, just do what you have learn." said Takeshi_

I nodded my head and dash towards Majo. Our scythe danced together on the ground but it soon took placed in the sky. It went on for 5 minutes but then Majo suddenly broke apart. But she seem breathless and weak. I also was tired, but I was taught that you should never show signs of weakness.

"You're strong boy, but not STRONG ENOUGH!" shouted Majo

Majo twirl her scythe around, however, it looked like she was gathering energy. Then all of a sudden, she stopped , but her scythe was still in the air pointing at me and the sythe turned black. Scythe even git blacker and then the black scythe shot it's balck magic at me.

_'Ikuto you can't take this kind of power. You must _dodge _it or you might die.' said Takeshi_

I nodded and tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down and there were black rings attach to ankles.

"Hahaha! You can't get away from my dark blast now, can you? Now, I want you to die and see you in hell!" shouted Majo

'Oh no.' I thought

However, a figure jumped in the way and tried to block the attack.

"Ikuto, why didn't you dodge?" said the person, but sounded familiar

"Amu? Well, I'm stuck."

"Figures." said Amu

"Hinamori Amu, please move aside or do you want to die with him?" said Majo

Majo pushed her scythe forward to make it harder for Amu. And it look like it did the trick. Amu started to sweat and her breathing became faster. But what really scared me was her sword. The blade made a crack noise and if it breaks, Amu life is in danger.

"Amu, you must move aside or you'll die. AMU!" I cried

She turned her head to the right, but just a little to her eye. She smiled and said in a low and sad voice, "I'm your captain and if it's putting my life on the line to save you, then I shall do that. And besides I won't hear the end of it from your sister."

Then finally, the blade broke and it hit Amu straight in the stomach. The dark blast was about to hit me, but Amu turned around and pushed me backwards to make me dodge the attack. When I was going to backwards, Amu smiled at me, but it was a very weak smile. The dark anklet's broke off of me and I fell to the ground, but of course I landed on my two feet. I quickly looked up to see Amu, and her eyes looked dark and her mouth had blood streaks. The black blast was holding Amu up in the air, but it soon disappeared and Amu began to fall. Unfortunate, Majo wasn't finished yet and so, she dash to Amu and stabbed her in the stomach with her end. Amu's body quickly landed the ground, but with a big boom. Moreover more, I couldn't move. Amu protected me and I couldn't protect her. And because she protected me, she got hurt...badly. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't I just couldn't. I slowly looked where Amu was and she was knock out. I then started to slowly walk towards Amu, but then I picked up the pace and soon I was running towards Amu. When I got there, I stood on her left side and said in a very quiet voice, "Amu. Hey, Amu wake up. This is not the time to be joking right now. Amu?"

"CAPTAIN! ARE YOU OKAY?" shouted two girly voice

I looked back and saw Emu and Nozumi jumping from the third floor. When they landed, they ran towards Amu and me. When they got here, Nozumi got on her knees and touched Amu's left cheek and she began to cry.

"She's dead!" cried Nozumi

'No, she can't die.' I thought

Emu walked to Amu's right side and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

"She's not dead, Nozumi." said Emu

Nozumi stopped crying and looked at Emu. "Oh, sorry."

I also got on my knees and grabbed her hand. "Amu." I said

Then suddenly, Amu's hand tighten and I swore I heard her say, "Pervert."

I blinked twice and then smiled.

"Idiot." I said


	13. A Very Complex Day part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! So, without further ado, please enjoy! o///o  
**

**Chapter 13**

**A Very Complex Day Part 3**

Ikuto's POV

"So, is she dead or not?" said a voice

I looked up and saw Majo slowing hovering down to the ground.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a evil voice

"I don't I just want to see if she's dead or not. And if she's not, then of course I have to finish her off." said Majo

Nozumi stood up and walked in front of Amu. She spread out her arms and shouted, "I will never let you touch Amu-chan again!"

Majo smirked and twirl her scythe in to her position.

"Ha! Like you can defeat me?" explain Majo

"She might not but I surely can, Madam Majo." said a voice

Everyone scan the field to see anyone her rather than the people here.

'Wait, we're all looking on the ground and not in the sky.' I thought

I quickly looked up and saw Luna on a ninetail fox. The fox was no other fox but it's feet had flame coming out of it. It was like, the flame was keeping it in the air. The fox disappeared and then it reappeared by Amu and us. Luna got off the fox and kneel down to check Amu's pulse. Then Luna snapped her fingers and some sort of silver case appeared. She opened the case and there was lots stuff, but I think the case was just an aid-kit. Luna grabbed some sort of bottle with colorful beans and I know for sure those were jelly beans. She opened the bottle and poured two jelly beans that were green and blue. She opened Amu's mouth and dropped them in there.

"Um, not to bother you but what's with the jelly beans?" I asked

Luna turned her head towards me and blinked twice. She put her right index finger on her chin and explain, "This beans are not just ordinary beans but medicine. The green beans are orbs that can heal any wound and the blue one's are water with healing power and energy to go through out your body. It also goes through your blood to check for any changes or anything like that. The red one's also have energy, but it boost you to ten times full and it can be very dangerous if you don't use it right. The white one's are not really medicine, but beans that can help you in a battle. They can help you solve any problem or battle. For example, if you're in a pinch, you can use the white one for brain power or to out think your opponent. The finally bean, is the serious bean. It's all the beans together, but the power is multiply by ten but only; I repeat only do it if your in a dangerous situation. This bean is kind of for the captains but it sometimes use for other people to. But don't use it until you get permission from you captain, got it?"

Her index finger was now pointing at me and I nodded my head. She then rested her arm on her leg and smiled at me.

"Oh and also Ikuto. Have you heard of the five elements?" asked Luna

"I heard of it, but didn't really pay attention to it." I answered

Luna got up and turned towards me. She raised up her right left arm and hold up her index finger.

"The five elements are Chi, Ka, Kaze, Mizu, and Sora." she explained

'Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Sky or Heaven, huh?' I thought

"Yes and do you know the meanings?" she asked

I shooked my head and said, "No, but...wait how do you know I was thinking of the elements?"

She now put her hands on her hips and shook her head slowly and said this...

"I guess Amu haven't really explain anything yet, but it's not her fault. She had to a mission and couldn't tell you, huh? Well, that's why I'm here. The first element is _Chi_. _Chi _represents the hard, solid objects of the world. In people, the bones, muscles and tissues are represented by _chi_. When under the influence of this _chi_ mode or "mood", we are aware of our own physicality and sureness of action. This is a separate concept from the energy-force, pronounced in Chinese as _qì_ (or _di_) and in Japanese as _ki_. The second element is _Ka_. _Ka_ represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. Animals, particularly predators, capable of movement and full of forceful energy, are primary examples of _ka_ objects. The third element is _Kaze_. _ Kaze_ represents things that grow, expand, and enjoy freedom of movement. _Kaze _represents the human mind. As we grow physically, we learn and expand mentally as well, in terms of our knowledge, our experiences, and our personalities. The fourth element is _Mizu. Mizu_ represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. Blood and other bodily fluids are represented by _sui_, as are mental or emotional tendencies towards adaptation and change. The last element is _Sky or Heaven._ _Sky or Heaven _represents those things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy. Bodily, _ku _represents spirit, thought, and creative energy. It represents our ability to think and to communicate, as well as our creativity. It can also be associated with power, creativity, spontaneity, and inventiveness._Ku _is of particular importance as the highest of the elements. In martial arts, particularly in fictional tales where the fighting discipline is blended with magic or the occult, one often invokes the power of the Void to connect to the quintessential creative energy of the world. A warrior properly attuned to the Void can sense his surrounding and act without thinking, and without using his physical senses. So, do you have that in your mind or do you want me to sit down and teach you the bases?"

I sweatdropped and responded, "No, worries Miss Luna. I am a cat and cats are consider to be the fast learners."

"Please call me Luna and I heard that too. But cats also get distracted a lot and I also heard that dogs are smarter than cats but I'm cat lover, so I think cats are the smartest animals." said Luna

"Um, sorry to interrupted your lovely conversation, but we need to get Amu in a bed. She's very sleeply and she need her rest." said Emu

Luna turned around to face Emu and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, your right. You can use Kitsune for now. She'll get you there in no time." said Luna

Emu nodded her head and turned around to pick up Amu. Then Luna suggested that she use a cloud to hold Amu until she get's to her hostpital. Emu did what she was told and then before you knew it Emu and Amu was gone from our sights.

"Now to deal with trouble maker, Madam Majo." said Luna

"But~ before that I have to say Luna, you have the most stylist outfit ever." said Nozumi

All I saw was a short red dress with a red belt with a gold circle in the middle and four like circles in the circle. She also had some kind of gold kimono sleeves with swans designs on it and gold clouds on her shoulders. She wore gold and red boots, but I'm a guy and guys don't really pay attention to fashion for real.

"Thank you Nozumi. It's just one of my warrior clothes. Maybe we should get together and design you one. How that sounds?" asked Luna

Nozumi was smiling so happily and she all of sudden want to jump like a kangoro. Girls, I will never understand them and their fashion.

"Hey girls, I hate to ruin the mood but what about her?" I asked, while pointing to Majo

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at Majo. I was surprise she didn't leave, but I was even more surprise when I saw that she was shaking and crying. She was clinging on her dress and she was looking down at her feet. It was like she was scared of Luna, but if she was, she will probably ran already, right? But the real question is why in the world is she crying?

"Madam Majo please lift your head up and look at me." command Luna

Majo obeyed what Luna said and she slowly looked at Luna eyes. Majo eyes were full of sorrow and depression. When we were fighting, she had not the slightest hestation to kill us. So, why now?

"Madam Majo, you have disappointed me and broken the rules! You attack one of your allies and almost killed Captain Amu. What is your excuse and it better be good." command Luna, but she had a kind of an anger in her voice

"I don't actually know, Miss Luna. Today, after school, I was walking with some friends from the academy and a fortune teller man stopped me. He said he can see the future and I wanted to see if this man was true. My friends said he was phony and I wanted to see for my self if he truely was a phony. So, my friends left to visit a store and I told them I'll catch up. The man told me to sit in down and he was shuffling some cards. He placed them down and picked up the card one by one. When he finally was through, he told me that I will betray someone special today. But of course, I couldn't use my black magic in public to see if he was true or not, because I knew that was one of the rules. Then all of a sudden, he placed his right hand on my head and then I went blanked. And that's all I could remember. Please believe me, Miss Luna." explain Majo

Luna slowly walked towards Majo and when she got there she placed her left hand on her head. Few seconds later, she said...

"I believe you. I looked inside your mind and everything you said was true. You are safe for now, but I also want you to be more careful for now on too."

"But I don't understand. What does this whole thing have to do with Amu?" I asked

Luna turned towards me and said, "I looked even deeper and I heard the man say,'go and destroy your allies, but I want you to start with the letter A.'"

"So that's explains it." I said

"Alright everyone let's go home. Oh, and Ikuto and Utau. I want you to start practice right away. Nozumi will be your structor for today, because Emu is taking care of Amu. Madam Majo I want you to clean up and report to my office when you're finish. Do you all understand?" explain Luna

"Yes ma'm!" said everyone

She nodded her head in agreement and we walked towards the street where Amu left her car at. Luna drove us to the Academy and I didn't get to rest for one bit that day.

Amu's POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw a white room, with flowers in it and Emu who was watering them. Emu was wearing the Crescent Academy uniform. It's a simple midnight blue dress with a midnight blue jacket to go with it. The jacket is a short sleeve jacket with the academy symbol on it. The shoes, well you can choose any kind of shoes you want.

"Emu? Where am I?" I asked

Emu quickly turned around to face me and she dropped her watering can. She covered her mouth with both of her hands and she ran to my side.

"Amu! Your awake. Your finally awake." cried Emu

I blinked twice and just stared at her with questionable eyes.

"How many days have I been sleeping?" I asked

Emu opened her mouth to say something, but a familiar annoying voice interrupted her.

"2 months." said the voice

I turned around towards the door and there stood Utau and Ikuto. Utau was also wearing the academy uniform and Ikuto too. Ikuto's was just an ordinary boy uniform but it's midnight blue. I quickly sat up, but I immediately fell back again.

"2 months! That long!" I shouted

"Ikuto, you shouldn't lie to the poor girl. Amu it's been 2 weeks not 2 months." said Utau

"Thanks Utau. And if Ikuto keeps this lying thing up, then I probably want trust him anymore." I explained

I folded my arms and turned my head the other way. Utau and Ikuto walked inside and took a seat by my bed.

"Come on Amu. It was just a joke. I just wanted to see if your feeling like your self again." said Ikuto

"Hmph." I said

Then Utau put her hand on my lap and said, "He's only worried about you Amu. We all was worried about you. That girl did land a big blow on you, right?"

I unfolded my arms and looked straight at Utau. She had a concern look in her eyes. I picked up her hand and said...

"Thanks for worrying about me. But don't worry, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." I said

Utau blushed and smiled at me.

Then the door slid open and there was Madam Majo and Luna. Surprising, Majo was wearing the uniform and Luna was wearing a simple white dress with blue flats.

"What is she doing here, Luna?" I shouted

Luna waved her right hand up and down and said, "Don't worry, she's not bad. In fact, she's on our side!"

I was dumbfounded and so I asked her, "What you mean, she's on our side?"

"Don't worry about it. She was control by Endo subjects and since your name was A and a captain...she had to attack you." said Luna

"Oh."

Luna pushed Majo forward and Majo bowed immediately when she got in front of my bed.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Amu. I was careless of my action and I need to improve my skills. Please forgive me." cried Majo

I smiled at her and asked, "Please lift your face."

She did what I asked for and I gave her one of my curtsy smiles.

"It wasn't your fault at all. Everybody make mistakes now and then. Just remember that you can make up for your mistakes and everybody can be forgiven. Just promise me you'll be careful."

She grinned a big grinned and said, "Yes ma'm and thank you."

I nodded and she bowed once more then she left.

"Now, wasn't that nice. I didn't know you can be so kind, Amu." said Ikuto

I looked at Ikuto and then I grabbed a pillow from behind and threw it at Ikuto.

"Alright, you two. We're at a hostpital, so behave." said Luna

"Yes ma'm." said Ikuto and me

"Now, I want to discuss some things. I decided to change the company name to..._White Destiny_. So, do you like it?" asked Luna

Emu raised her left hand and Luna pointed to her.

"Why did you change it?"

She placed both of her hands on her hips and said, "Because this sounds cool and Blue Moon need to make changes. And by changes the new group is going to appear and of course Utau."

"New group? Who?" asked Utau

Then the door once again opened and there was Nozumi and Ike wearing there Academy uniforms too.

"Amu-chan are you alright?" cried Nozumi

She ran to me and started to cry in my chest. I patted her head and said...

"I'm okay Nozumi. You don't have to cry." I said

She stopped crying and lifted her head up.

"Are you sure?" Nozumi asked

I nodded my head and she smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Since the whole group is here, I shall announce the group. Emu, Nozumi, and their leader...Amu! You can name your group any name, but appropriate. That is all." said Luna

"Wait, what?! What you mean group?" I asked

"I mean like a singing group. Together with your crew; Emu and Nozumi." said Luna

'A singing group? Oh boy.' I thought

* * *

Hello and welcome to the after-show!!! I'm proudly to announce to say that I'm doing a contest. The contest is to simple come up with a cool n spicy name for Amu's group! And if you can come up with a song for their first contest, it will appear in my next chapter!! And of course, the name. And if you can't just suggest any of the two and like I said, I will broadcast it on the next chapter. I will also answer some questions if you have any and it will appear on the After-Show. Just message me on my page and if it's good, then your question will be on the After-Show and your name. Oh, and before I leave...if you have a favorite character in the story, just message me!!!

Well that concludes the After-Show! Please stay tone on the next chapter and thanks for reading! Bye!! \(^o^)/


	14. A New Beginning to a New Band!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. And I'm sorry about the late update. I had a 2 week vacation and I was too lazy to do anything after that. SOO~ please Enjoy!! (\~/)  
**

**Chapter 14**

**A New Beginning to a New Band!  
**

Amu's POV

While still in my hospital room; Emu, Nozumi, and I was still trying to create a song and a name! Luna had to leave to get ready for our very first concert and all the advise she gave was, "They say that three heads are better than one". She gave us a little giggle and then left. Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking in her head. Currently, everyone who barged into see if I was okay was still here, but something tells me there just here to kill time. Even though I'm injured, Luna brought me my laptop to finish my work that I left off. I still have to finish Ikuto's and Utau's transformation sheets, buy their gadgets and uniforms and etc, and their IDs. Then she expects a name and a song for our concert next week! What a headache. But I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Hey Amu! Let's name our group...Toxic Bloom. It's fresh, new, and cool -n- SPICY!" said Nozumi

I turned my gaze to Nozumi who had this irresistible eyes that you just can't say 'no' to. I reached out to pat her head and gave her one of my warm smiles. Her eyes sparkled like stars and whole room turned in to space. It was like it was just Nozumi and me for a second, but I was the one who broke the bond.

"No." I bluntly said

When I said 'no', it was like Nozumi shattered into small pieces of glass. It was like her whole world has crumbled. I didn't pay attention to it though, because she'll just pop up again and suggest another name though.

"Why don't you like it, Amu? I like it. It was like our song will give off some kind of toxic and because of that people want to see more about us. Or it's like we're a group of a famous flower." explained Emu

I turned my attention to her to show that I was paying attention to her explanation. I sighed before, I too, began my explanation.

"It's simple. If you think about the definition, toxic it means death, poisonous and etc. And even the antonyms like nontoxic or atoxic means not producing or resulting from poison. So I refuse to let people hear our songs and think we're some kind of death god."

Emu gave me a sarcasm laugh and responded, "Amu, I think you're a little superficial. People won't think that."

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe I am but still, there are some people who thinks that. Soon, after we hit our hit song, some person started rumors about us. So, please think of another name. It was good, but too risky." I explained

Emu sighed and returned to thinking. But suddenly a knock came from my door and two little children came in. It was Kuto and Yuki who was at my door and they brought red roses and white roses. Kuto and Yuki were wearing their school uniforms also. They both ran to me with their arms open wide open and tears in their eyes. I quickly moved my laptop to make room for them and they jumped on me like I was some kind prey.

"Amu onee-chan, we were so worried about you. We thought you died, when they said you won't wake up. Then we heard the news that you woke up today, so we rushed here after school." said Kuto

I patted Kuto, who was on my left, on his head and Yuki's head, who was on my right. Soon, another knock came from the door. I looked up from Yuki and Kuto and turned my attention to the door. There at the door was 6 figures that looked so familiar.

"Amu?" said a voice that sound very sad

It was a little figure who said that. I could tell because she immediately ran to me with tears in her eyes. Her long dark orange hair was waving at me and her arms was wide out for me to embrace. Kuto who, was on my left, was now on my right with Yuki. When the girl got to me, she caught my hospital sleeve and buried her face into it. It was like she didn't want me to see her waterfall eyes. Yuki, who was on my other sleeve, let go and I embraced the girl.

"Rima, please don't cry anymore." I whispered

"B-B-But I haven't seen you for 2 weeks! When you didn't answer my calls, I got worried. I went to your house and they said you lived somewhere else. Amu, please Amu, please tell me what happened to you. You promise that there will be no secrets between us." cried Rima

I played with Rima's hair for a while and then I raised her head up. I wiped away her tears and placed her beside me on the bed.

"I guess I'll tell you everything. But..." I started

"But? But what, Amu?" asked Rima

I signed and began, "I'll have to quit Seiyo Academy."

The other people, the guardians and Kairi, and Kukai, came to my side also.

"What you mean you have to quit Seiyo Academy, Amu-chi? Is it because you're a captain?" asked Yaya

I gasped at Yaya and gaped at her. Yaya covered her mouth in a hurry and she glanced at the guardians. I also looked at the guardians and they had this look. It wasn't a surprised look, but a worried look.

"Did you all know that I was a captain?" I asked

They all nodded their head in agreement.

"Are you mad, Amu-chan?" asked Nagihiko

I shook my head without looking at Nagihiko.

"I knew you all was going to find out sooner or later. But I didn't know it was this soon." I said with a little giggle

"I understand, but why is Ikuto-nii doing here?" asked Tadase

I looked at Ikuto and he looked back at me. He smirked at me and I assume that was the ok signal to tell them. Before I began to explained, I closed my eyes.

"One day when our school was attacked, I heard that Kairi told Ikuto that I wasn't at the guardian meeting. So, he was worried about me and went out searching for me. Apparently, my parents were in my room and they spilled the beans without even noticing it. So, Ikuto decided to sneak in Crescent Academy and find me. But luckily, my chara's were all goofing around, so it was easy to spot my room. And when I got there, he was reading one of my manga's on my bed. End of story." I explained

"Ah, but you left out about you cuddling up with me in the bed." cried Ikuto

I opened my eyes and gave Ikuto one of my scariest glares. Because of that, he shut up and continued to read the manga he was reading. Then on the corner of my eye, I spotted Ike. He had a depressed looked on his face, but I really didn't care actually. His eyes were like dog eyes when they want something or depressed.

"That's not fair, Amu. I asked if I can sleep with you and you called me a pervert! But when he asked it's different story. That's unfair, Amu-chan! When we were little, we..." weep Ike

I grabbed another pillow from my back and hit Ike in the face so he can shut up.

"Listen up and listen up good. I, Amu, did not...I repeat DID NOT, let that cat pervert sleep with me. He jumped on me and I couldn't get loose. So, don't ever and don't you dare say something Ikuto..." I shouted

Ikuto mouth was ready to say something, but I quickly shut him up.

"Wow mama, you must be really angry? That's probably mean you're all better, huh?" said Kuto

I stopped glaring at Ike and Ikuto and turned my attention to Kuto. He was smiling, a smile I never seen before. While smiling back at him, I said, " Yes, you're right. I feel 100% better thanks to all of your support."

He nodded his head in agreement and Yaya was the first to break the warm silence and bringing in the ice.

"Hey, Amu-chi, you still didn't tell us about those two yet."

I looked at Yaya, then I looked at Ike. I sighed and I leaned back on my pillow. I closed my eyes once again and I began the story...

"It was when I was 7 years old. Ike, Nozumi, and me were playing in the backyard at Taguachi's house. It was a normal day or as I thought. We heard a knock at the door and a question that was just full of depression.

_Flashback_

_"Yes, can I help you?" said a maid_

_A lady with short brunette hair and brown eyes was at the door, but she wasn't alone. There was two kids that was about 4 or 5 years old by her and bags are also beside her._

_"May I speak to Miss Taguachi please? Just Amy and she'll be here." said Amy_

_The maid hesitated for a second but she bowed her head down in respect and left. Soon, Kasumi-mama came down stairs gliding across the floor in her beautiful kimono. When she reached the door, Kasumi-mama serious face went away and now her face looked kind of happy._

_"Amy, what are you doing here?" said Kasumi_

_The lady looked down at the floor and she murmured something, but I didn't catch it. But she suddenly rose her head and spoke in a depressing mood._

_"Kasumi-san, will you please take care of these two for me? I just don't think I can take care of them. I have a huge dept to pay and I just can't pay all of it, so I decided to run away and leave them with someone worthy; and that's you." said Amy_

_Kasumi-mama looked away for a second and then back at Amy with gloomy eyes._

_"You know I could..." started Kasumi-mama, but was interrupted by Amy blonde hair shaking._

_"I could never do that, Kasumi-san. But if you can, can you please take these two in for me. I'll be very grateful if you can." asked Amy_

_Amy placed her hands on both of her children and looked at Kasumi-mama with pleading eyes. Even though Kasumi-mama still had her serious face, I could tell she flinched for a second. However, Kasumi-mama gave up and said with a lovely voice..._

_"If that's the only way I can help you, then I'll be glad to."_

_Amy smiled with little sorrow but she gave the kids to Kasumi-mama and left with out a good-bye to the children. Kasumi-mama motion the maid, who answered the door, to come and put their bags in a room. Then Kasumi-mama was coming towards the backyard where Ike, Nozumi, and me were playing at._

_"Kids please come here I have to tell you something." asked Kasumi-mama_

_We all stopped what we were doing and gather where Kasumi-mama was. Kasumi-mama bend down to our level and started to explain about the two kids._

_"Well, everyone we have 2 new family members and I want you all to behave and get along. The one on my right is Yuki and she's 4 years old; and the one on my left is Kuto and he's 5 years old. I'm going to leave you kids because I have some work to be done, so have fun." _

_Kasumi-mama stood up and left us with a smile on her face. We all stood there for a second and then Yuki started to cry, but soon, her cry turned to hiccups._

_"What's the matter Yuki-chan?" I asked_

_She shook her head no, but she didn't hold on much longer._

_"I want my mama!" whined Yuki_

_"But you got Kasumi-mama and she's a great mama." I explained_

_She shook her head even harder and cried, "Kasumi-mama looks mean and it seems she doesn't want me here."_

_I suddenly hugged her and said in a low voice, "You got it all wrong, Yuki-chan. Kasumi-mama is just surprised about everything today, but she will never say she don't want you. Even though I'm not her real daughter, she still treats me like it. So, I'm positive that she will to. So, please don't say that, okay?"_

_Yuki quieted down and shook her head in agreement. _

_"Um...?" asked Yuki_

_"Amu. Hinamori Amu." said Amu_

_"Amu, you smell like my mom." said Yuki_

_"Oh, I do? Well at least you won't miss your mom smell, huh?" I asked_

_"You're right! Amu, maybe you should be my mom. Since you smell like her and you also act like her, in kind of sort of way. So, how about it?" asked Yuki, with a big smile on her face._

Amu's POV

"And that's how I became their mama, but Kuto was hard to get. He was very stubborn, but luckily he opened up." I explained

"But Amu-chi that doesn't explained why Ike is the father?" asked Yaya

I looked at Yaya and smiled, "That's because Ike was the only boy their; and Kuto and Yuki never had a father before, so Ike decided to do the job."

The guardians gave me the 'oh' face and Nagihiko had this confused look on his face. Of course I was curious, but I didn't want to ask. However, he didn't hold it long.

"Hey, Amu? This woman, Taguachi Kasumi, she sound so familiar. Is she famous?" asked Nagihiko

I looked at Nagihiko and had this look that I just couldn't resist.

"Yes, she was. She was very famous for her Japanese dance. You must of heard about Angel Kumiko and Angel Matsu, right?" I asked

Nagihiko walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed and when he did, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Angel Kumiko was known for Snowflake Dance and Angel Matsu was known for Dance with Leaves. Kasumi-mama, was known for her Sakura Petal Dance. They all became a legend, but all legends retire." I explained

"Angel? Is Luna their little sister?" asked Tadase

Without looking at him, I responded, "Yes. Kumiko was the oldest of the Angel family and Matsu was the second."

"But why did they retire?" asked Nagihiko

"Kasumi-mama retired when she had Nozumi; Kumiko retired when she had her second daughter, Yuzuki; And Matsu retired when she got married. But I think she retire because she was pregnant. However, I don't have all the details, so I shall leave as that." I said

"So, that what happen. My mother was very sad when they retired." said Nagihiko

Then, my door opened all of a sudden, and Lady Joker and Kyo came in. But this time she was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a black dress that looks like petals, but I call it the 'petal dress' with a red tutu under it. On the 'petals' were red balls and on the top part of the dress has red diamonds. For shoes, she wore black ballet slippers. For accessories, she had a red and black joker hat with balls at the end of the tail; and she had a bracelet with black and red diamonds on it. Kyo was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket with black jeans; and black shoes. He had no accessories, today. Lady Joker floated out of Kyo's arms and on my lap. And to my surprise, Kyo didn't come jumping on me like he usual did. He just walked over here like a normal person.

"Amu-chan, Luna has sent us to tell something that might cheer you up!" said Kyo

"That's right. Luna said she will do the documents for, so you just focus on the name and song." explained Joker

Happiness...that was all I can think about and feel. Burden was release from my shoulders and I felt lighter than I usual was. It was like I was floating on clouds that was fill with cotton candy and gum drops.

"Um, Amu-chi, that doll is talking. Why?" asked Yaya

Still in my happy mood, I responded, "She's a special doll. A soul doll at that matter."

"Oh, I know the name your band should be...**Shugo Souls**. You all have soul dolls and I think it's cool, I think." said Kyo

I got out of my happy mood, and look at Kyo. He had this smile that was too cute, no adorable smile that I just couldn't say no.

"Nice idea, Kyo. So, is everybody with the idea?" I asked

Emu and Nozumi looked at each other and nodded their heads. I also nodded my head and Kyo pounce on me, but he was in his cat transformation. I patted his head and played with his ears.

"A new beginning to a new band, huh?" I whispered

Kyo just purred in respons and said, "Nya!"

* * *

The After-Show!!!

If you have notice, Shugo Souls is the new band name. The winner is or as known as Rera! In katakane= ; hiragane= / And her twin Leila is Rira, katakane= ; hiragane= Congrats!!! Don't worry about the song, because it will SOON be on Secret Amu.

NOW for a poll!!! Whose the best couple on Secret Amu??? o_O

Ike and Amu or Ikuto and Amu? Please vote now!!!

I hope you can continue to read my story and please tell me what you think!!!

-Thank You from Eryanna or Hime!!!


	15. Preparation for the Bright Stage!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! So, without further ado, please enjoy! o///o  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Preparation for the Bright Stage!  
**

Amu's POV

"Miss Amu, please wake up! Your guest will be here any second. Miss Amu please wake up." said a voice

I heard footsteps walking across the room and then a bright light came crashing in. I felt my eye twitch but I got use to the light in a few seconds. However, singing is what I heard from a distance. It was beautiful and warming. To see who was singing, I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry for a second, but I finally got my eyes to focus. I looked around the room to see the person who was singing, and the culprit who disturbed my sleep. When I was about to get up from my bed, a creature pounce on me and I immediately fell down. I sat up and shouted...

"Who the heck is on me?!"

'Nya' was the reply I got. I looked down to see who it was, but I already had a guess who it was. And I was right, when I saw a brown cat on me.

"Kyo, what the heck are you doing here? No, that's not the question I should ask. Why did you wake me up?!" I shouted

"I didn't do it Amu-chan. It was Saya-chan. She left a few seconds ago to get ready for your guest." said Kyo

I blinked a couple times and point, with my right hand, at me. Kyo nodded his head and I immediately jumped out of bed to get dress. I didn't want to be formal or classy, so I picked a white t-shirt with a brown cartoon cat on it saying 'Aren't I adorable?' And I was wearing navy jeans with a brown belt. After I finish getting dress, I hurried down stairs to help a Saya-chan with the preparations. I finally left the hospital room and today, is my last day for my little vacation and this Saturday is my first concert. There was only 2 days left and, we still have to try on our clothes ready and to finish up the stage. So, that's why me and the girls are going to have a little gathering here in my room until the time comes. After a few minutes, Emu and Nozumi came over, but they wasn't alone. The guardians came over too, to see how I was. We all settle in the living room with cookies and cake in front of us.

"So Amu-chi what kind of outfits are you wearing?" asked Yaya

I stopped talking to Emu and looked at Yaya. But she wasn't the only one that looked curious; it was the guardians too.

"You just have to wait until the concert, don't you?" I responded

Yaya pouted and everybody started to laugh. To me, it felt like it's been a long time since I felt this sensation with friends. I wanted this day to never end, but life have to go on. The guardians left when it was time for us to go, so Emu, Nozumi, and me started to pack up to go to 'Strawberry Line'. Strawberry Line is a store that designs clothes for celebrities. When we got to a certain store, the guardians and I split up to go our different ways. After a short walk, we finally got there but we were a little early. When we went inside, Utau was already trying on her outfits and if I had to say myself, she look magnificent. She was wearing this pure white tank top dress with frills to her bust to her neck strap. But the front of the dress only stopped an inch way to her knee. The back of the dress had a big bow with the other layer of frills flowing down to her feet. For accessories, she had long white gloves on. It was kind of like a wedding dress, but had an 'idol' style to it.

Finally acknowledging me, Utau asked, "Amu. So, tell me, how do I look?"

"You look magnificent! It goes well with you." I responded

Utau gave me a small smile and went back to let the designer finishing up some touches. Meanwhile, the girls and I started to try on some of our own clothes and let the designer do some touches and stitches. After an hour and a half, we were all finished. We were only doing three songs, but it took this much time to finish up the design.

"Now, that we're finish, how about we go see the stage looks like?" I asked everyone

They all looked at each other, and nodded their heads 'yes'.

I called Kyo to come pick us, because the dome is far and it's going to take us 2 hours to get there! The stage is at the Platinum Dome that Luna made a long time ago. This dome is where Luna had her big concert at and it was a success! So, I asked Luna if I can sing here as well, and she politely said yes. I was very happy and kept on saying 'thank you' over and over again. I want my concert to be memorable to my fans and other people. I just hope and do my best! When we got there, the stage was big and beautiful! There were two tubes on each side of the stage making it four tubes, and they were color changing tubes. Up above was lights and decoration, and the decoration looked like roses that had four seeds in it; a heart, a clover, a spade, and a diamond all over the stage. And of course their were lights all over the stage and there were even special effects. I spotted Luna directing some guys where to put the stereo at, so we decided to say our greetings.

"Luna, hello!" I shouted, while running towards her

Luna turned around and smiled at us.

"Well, hello. Is everything okay?" she asked

We all nodded our heads and Emu said, "We're finish with everything, the only thing is to wait for the big concert."

Luna laughed and asked, "You're right. Are you all ready?"

Utau huffed and responded, "I've done this plenty of times. I'm always ready."

"Yes, yes. Utau-chan is always ready, huh?" asked Luna

Utau stuck out her nose out and huffed again. We all laughed and I can tell that this concert is going to be a success.

* * *

**The After-Show!!!**

Hello and sorry it took so long~~!!! School just started and yeah, you get the picture. Last time I had a vote to see who was the best couple in Secret Amu and the winner is....

Amu and Ike!!!! \()/

I like and Amu, but Ikuto is the BEST!!!! I, again, starting a new poll! It's the last poll to determined the continuation of Secret Amu! Vote NOW or it's going to be to late!!!!

Thanks for Reading and Please keep Reading!

-Eryanna


	16. 3, 2, 1It's Time to Rock! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!!!  
**

**Chapter 16**

**3, 2, 1....It's Time to Rock! Part 1  
**

Amu's POV

"Amu, get up!" said a man voice

I ignore the person who was tying to destroy my beauty sleep, and went back to sleep. But they didn't stop there.

"I don't think she wants to do the concert." said the voice

My eyes immediately popped open and I shot up to see this 'person'. And of course, it's someone who likes to make my life miserable. This man was wearing a white jacket that was unzip and a black shirt under it; his pants were navy blue jeans, but punk style.

"Ikuto, what are you doing in my room...7:00 in the morning!" I shouted

"One, I'm your roommate and I can do whatever I want, two because you have to make me breakfast, and three you have get ready for your concert today. Or did you forget?" asked Ikuto

I blushed and murmured, "No, I didn't forget."

He smirked and walked away saying... "Yes, yes. The captain never forgets."

I pouted for a while and decided to take a shower to start my day. But I can hear Ikuto rambling downstairs about breakfast. I don't know why but for some reason, he only eat what I cook. He's such a weirdo. As got out the shower, my chara's; Ran, Miki, and Su, were there to greet me.

"Good morning, Amu. Are you ready to start the day?" asked Ran, with her go-go smile

"Would you like me to help you with breakfast?" asked Suu, with her innocent smile

"Let's pick out your clothes, Amu." said Miki, with her cool smile

I smiled at my chara's and nodded to all their suggests. When we approach to my closet and they told me to wait because Miki had a surprise for me. Few seconds later, she came out with this cute outfit! It was a yellow sweater dress with no sleeves and a white and yellow checkered jacket; and long white boots. For accessories, I wore two plain white belts that cross each other and a white moon clip for my right ponytail.

Miki blushed and smiled at me.

"Well I am an artist." said Miki

I patted Miki's head and headed downstairs to show Ikuto my new outfit. But as I ran downstairs, I can still hear him shouting, "Amu, I'm hungry!" Really, he can be a pain in the butt, but still he have his good points.

"Ikuto, can you hold on for a few seconds! You act like your going to die or something." I shouted while running down stairs

"I am dying because a lazy girl won't fix my breakfast and..." said Ikuto

When I final got downstairs, I went straight to the kitchen where Ikuto was waiting at. When I got to the kitchen door, Ikuto was about to say something, but he immediately stopped. I blinked a few times and tilted my head to the right. It was like he was frozen, but what made him do that.

"Ikuto?" I asked

He blinked his eyes and said, "Amu..."

I blinked also and asked, "What?"

He huffed and said, "How many times do I have tell you we are not going on a date." said Ikuto

I blushed and said, "I know we aren't you perverted cat!"

"Amu-chan, how about you rest for today and let me make breakfast." asked Suu

I turned to Suu and said, "Oh, you don't have to that."

Suu just smiled and said, "Of course I do silly. It's your birthday today isn't. The birthday girl get to sit and rest, desu."

I smiled at Suu for generous and nodded my head. Ran and Miki joined in said, "Happy Birthday Amu-chan!"

I was so happy that I laughed. I thought there were limits to caring, but I guess wrong, huh?

"Hey, Amu." asked Ikuto

I turned around to Ikuto and said, "Hmm?"

He motion me to come here and I did what I was told. Weird, huh? He got out of his chair and picked up a napkin near by. I tilted my head to the right and he held up his right index finger.

"Luna showed me a magic trick and I want to show you." said Ikuto

My mouth immediately dropped. Luna taught Ikuto a magic, but she wouldn't teach me.

"Ikuto, why?" I asked

"Why, what?" He asked

"Why did Luna teach you a magic trick but won't teach me. I always wanted to learn but she wouldn't and..." I said, but was interrupted by Ikuto's right index finger on my mouth.

"Do you want me to show you or not, Amu." asked Ikuto

I blushed and slowly nodded my head. He smiled and rose up from bending down. He picked up the napkin with his right hand and his left hand empty. He covered his left hand with the napkin and then he began a countdown.

"3...2...1...Surprise." said Ikuto

He lifted the napkin and a little pink box with a green bow on it appeared. I placed both of hands over my mouth. I gasp what I saw, but also surprised what I saw. I slowly reached for the present and when I grabbed it, I started to shake. When the present finally got to me, I opened the box and I saw a lovely necklace, earrings, and a ring.

"I-I-I...." I started

"What is it, Amu?" asked Ikuto, with a little concern in his voice

When I was going to answer him, tears just started to flow down my cheeks. The gift was beautiful! The necklace had a gold clover with green, blue, yellow, and red inside the petals. The earrings and the ring was the same as the necklace. It looks just like amulet fortune bow, but how can he find something so similar? As I was thinking, I felt a cool but warming hand on my right cheek. I slowly looked up and I saw Ikuto's warm smile, but it was so close to mine. He slowly removed his hand, I felt cold striking my cheek. He made his way to my eyes and wiped the tears that was flowing down. And with a husky voice and said...

"Don't cry Amu. Today's your birthday and the birthday girl should be happy."

While still smiling at me, I slowly nodded with out taking my eyes off of Ikuto. Then a knock came from the door. Ikuto looked at the door and removed his hand from my cheek, and walked to the door. Some how I didn't dare move or wipe the rest of the tears from my cheek. Meanwhile, Ikuto opened the door and the guardians, Emu, Nozumi, Kuto, Yuki, Utau, and Ike.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" said everyone

Then I started to cry all over again. The first one to over react was, but of course, Ike. He quickly ran to me and put both his hands on both of my cheeks. As my tears keep falling, Ike asked a question.

"Amu, what's the matter?"

"I...I....I" I murmur

"I? Do you mean Ikuto!"

Ike turned around quickly and pointed his right index finger to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, what the hell did you do to Amu?" shouted Ike

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I didn't do anything and why you blame it on me? It could be you, wolf boy. Or are you too stupid to notice?"

"What you said kitty cat? I'm not the one who was with Amu the whole time!"

Ikuto sigh and asked, "Are stupid? Why would I hurt Amu, huh you stupid wolf?"

Ike was about to say something, but I knew this argument wasn't going to stop, so I stepped in.

"It wasn't like that, Ike. I was just happy that I couldn't hold in my emotions."

Ike apologize but he all of a sudden, pulled me into a tight embrace. He squeeze me softly and placed his chin on my head. I immediately blushed and lowered my head down on his red shirt. He then leaned closer to my weakness, my ears. When he got to my ears, I could feel his hot minty breath breathing on my ears. Then he finally said this...

"Amu, you're so cute!"

I wanted to hit him, but it seems that Ikuto got there before me. Ikuto claim that his hand slip, but we all know that he did it on purpose. Then they started to argue all over again. I stopped the fight by saying 'if they don't stop then get out'. They quite it a down and we all settled in the kitchen to eat Suu's breakfast. It was another traditional breakfast; it was rice porridge, served with grilled wild red salmon, omelette, konbu seaweed and pickled plum. After the breakfast, we went to the living room to chat and of course open up my gifts! The first one I opened was Nozumi present.

"Let's see what I got today!" I glee

I opened it and saw a pair of cute white boots. It was so~ cute, even though it was black. The next present was from Emu and she bought me an outfit. It looked like my transformation with Dia, but it was white. The dress was all white and the collar was silver and glittery. The sleeves were the same, but it was shorter. There was any wings on the back either but still it looked beautiful. The next present I opened was from Kuto and Yuki. It was a homemade plush toy that Yuki made and a sliver heart necklace that says 'Love You'. There were alot more gifts coming in from the guardians and Ike. Then the door knock again and I ran to open the door, and it was Luna, Ami, and my parents.

"Happy Birthday, Amu-chan!" they said

I smiled and led them to the living room. We all settled down in the living room and eat the delicious cake that Luna made. It was a strawberry cake, but it was a unique cake. It had 3 tiers with different designs; for example, the bottom was red with pink and white stripes with red and pink heart decoration. The middle was green with black and white strips and green clover decoration. The top was blue with white and baby blue stripes and blue spades decoration. On top of the cake was the number 14 with yellow diamonds poking out the number. It was very beautiful and delicious! In the meantime, we played games and laughed until it was time. We played twister, Wii games that Luna bought for me, and etc! At 5:30 we ate my mom and Luna delicious American meal! We had spaghetti, yeast bread, chicken salad, and wine for the adults, and soda's for the young adults. After we ate, I ran to the living room to get my gifts up and put them in my room and get ready to leave. It was 6 o'clock and the real party begins at 7:30. We had to hurry to the dome and get prepare for the main event!

"Amu are you ready?" shouted Luna

I hurried down stairs and saw that everybody at the door. They were smiling and smirking, and they all seem pumped up!

"It's time Amu. Let's go rock everybody's mind!" cheered Luna

I smiled at everyone and ran quickly to them. She was right, it was time and I was ready to rock!

"It's time to rock!" I shouted

* * *

The After-Show

Enjoyed the party? Well it's not over yet. There's lot of songs, clothes, dance movements, and action to see! Can't wait? Neither can I. Stay tone for next time on _Secret Amu._ Until then, see you next time.


	17. 3, 2, 1 It's Time to Rock! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! So, without further ado, please enjoy! .  
**

**Chapter 17**

******3, 2, 1....It's Time to Rock! Part 2**

Amu's POV

When we arrived to the Sakura Dome, I was nervous but excited also. It was first time to sing on a big stage! Even though I sang in a choir, it still not the same feeling. When I finally got to my room, I had to immediately get prepare and we had no time to waste. The first one to sing is Utau, and then she's going to introduce us. After that, the really party starts! After I got my hair in two curly ponytails and make-up done, I had to put on my outfit, or the maid outfit. Emu and Nozumi has the same dress, but we all have different lengths and colors; and at the end of the dress are ruffles. The main color to all our outfit is black, but we all have different color aprons. For me, I have a red, dark red, and white plaid apron with white ruffles. When you take the apron off, it looks like a dark red dress. The neck part of the outfit, is where ribbons wrap around my neck and cross my chest. For accessories, I wore frills bracelets, a silver cross, red x clips, and a maid bonnet. Then my door opened and it was Emu and Nozumi. Like I said before, we all have different styles. Emu apron color is green and her skirt is the same length as mine. And her apron is dark green, green, and white and longer. Also, Emu hair is down with lots of curls. Nozumi color is blue. And Nozumi hair is in a right curly ponytail. Emu and my skirt is a normal length; and Nozumi is normal length too, but she has black leggings underneath. Also, our shoes and the sleeves is quite different! Emu's shoes are white heels with a cross on it and her long sleeves are off her shoulder. Nozumi's shoes are white ankle boots with a long black cross and she have short sleeves with ruffles. I have long white boots with a long black cross that goes to my toes and I had princess sleeves.

"Amu it's so exciting! I just can't wait to preform!" glee Nozumi

"Yeah! But also nerve wrecking!" I said while holding my chest

We all nodded our heads and then Utau came in and she looked beautiful! She was wearing her beautiful white dress that she tried on yesterday and for foot wear, she wore long white boots. Her hair was in low left ponytail and it was held up by a white sparkling fuzzy ball.

"Utau, look like a beautiful bride." I said

Utau blushed and said, "Thanks."

Then the rest of the group came in and they were amazed! When they first came in there, it was complete silence. It kind of scared me a little, but then Kyo ran inside. He was wearing a black a shirt that only buttons the middle and one on top and one on the bottom. So, technically you can see his chest and belly button. For bottoms, he wore black punk jeans and black shoes. He was holding up a bouquet of roses and a HUGE smile on his face. Then he finally came running to me and hugged me tightly. I almost fell over but Kyo caught me and now I was in his arms. He carried me to the nearest chair and he sat down and put me on his lap. He gave me the roses and said....

"Amu-chan, you look so cute! Oh and Happy Birthday!"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Thank You, Kyo."

He smiled an even bigger and brighter smile. Kyo is just like a little kid and that's what I like about him. Then I could cracking noises by the door and I looked, and as I expected Ike was mad. He dash towards us and pointed his right index finger at Kyo and said....

"Kyo! What the hell are you doing to MY Amu? And Amu why you kiss him? You didn't give me a kiss when I gave you a present."

I held up my left hand so he can be quiet, because I couldn't hear myself think with all his rambling.

"Ike, I gave Kyo a kiss on the forehead, not a kiss. And second of all, Kyo is just like a baby and I couldn't help it." I replied

Ike pouted like a little kid and then he got happy all of a sudden when he looked at Ikuto. He kind of scared me and because it soon became a creepy laugh.

"Ike nii-chan, what's the matter? You look kind of scary." said Nozumi

Ike straighten out his face and coughed for some odd reason. Ike was about to say something, but Ikuto interrupted him.

"He look like that because he thinking I didn't get a kiss from Amu either. Am I correct, Ike?"

He glared at Ikuto and respond, "Don't call my first name like were close! However, you are right. Kyo is merely a pet, so it doesn't mean anything."

I was about to say something, but Kyo got there before me. And he sounded pretty angry.

"Ike, you're such a blockhead! I was human before until Amu-chan saved me! So, don't go off saying something mean!"

Ike flinched and muttered 'I'm sorry'. Kyo turned to me and gave me one of his kid smile. The smile he gave me when I first saw him. I patted his head and purred like a cat.

"Anyways, Ike. It's true that I didn't get a kiss from Amu, but I did get to KISS her." smirked Ikuto

And that's where Ike lost it. He started to asked questions and some of what he was saying was confusing. He acted like a spoiled child that don't get what he wants, but it was cute. To me that is.

"So is everyone ready for the show?" asked a familiar voice

We all looked at the door and it was Luna with her fox, Kitsune. Kitsune wasn't in her fox form, but her human form. She was wearing a white silk kimono with a red obi. Kitsune is a very beautiful girl with her big blues and golden blonde hair. She was about my size and height, but our age is different of course. I was surprised Luna didn't wear anything flashy! She was wearing a white collar dress with a red tie. Her hair was down, but she had a little red bow in her hair (on the right). For shoes, she wore white flats. She sort of look like a school girl.

"Yeah, we're all ready! Right everyone!" I asked

"You don't have to ask, Amu-chan." said Nozumi

Emu nodded her head and said, "Yeah. We're all together, so it'll be fine."

Utau stuck up her nose and replied, "I was born ready."

I looked around the room and everyone felt anxious. It was finally time to start the party.

* * *

After-Show!!!

Hello and sorry as usual! It's a little late and not that satisfying, but the next chapter will....I repeat, WILL have songs, clothes, and little dance movements. And as you all know, that it's October and it's time for scary stories, costumes, and of course CANDY!!! For October, I shall do a Halloween Special .! I will use Ghost Hunt, Shugo Chara, and etc....  
BUT!....if you can name one anime you want to see in my Halloween Special, please tell me! But if I don't know the anime, I'm sorry but unfortunately, I won't do that particular anime. However, I'm an anime fan, so I probably will know it. I hope you like it and still read my stories! o(^n^)o Please look forward to the HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!! OOOOoooooo~!!!

* * *


	18. 3, 2, 1 It's Time to Rock! Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!!! [] is dance movements/steps.  
**

**Chapter 18**

**3, 2, 1....It's Time to Rock! Part 3  
**

_Normal Pov_

As everybody settle in their seats ans ready for the show, Utau was getting ready backstage. Then the all the lights except for the stage lights, turn off. Screams and excitement filled the dome. The screams quieted down when _"__Heartful Song__" _came on. A white light shined at the center of the stage and Utau came slowly to the stage.

daremo nai SUTE-JI  
yume no jikan ha mou maku ga oriteyuku  
kinou to onaji asu ha  
nido to konai to kidzuku no

[_Utau eyes are closed, but she slowly opened them up. When her eyes open she looked at the audience with a smile. She raises her right arm up and slowly moved it to the left._]

RASUTO SHI-N ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
namida fuite tobira tatakou

[_She pulls her arm back and closed her eyes slowly.]  
_

atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki wo dashite  
hazukashigaranaide  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo  
anata ni todokimasu youni

_[She opens her eyes slowly and stepped forward little by little. She stopped at the edge of the stage.]_

itsukara darou honto no egao miserarenakunatteta  
konna watashi wo akiramenaide mattetekureta no

_[She starts to sway side to side and smiled]_

kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite

_[Continues to sway.]_

natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
mesameru youni  
sunao ni nareta kara  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
kokoro wo hiraite

_[She raises her left arm up and slowly moved it to the right._]

ima  
atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki wo dashite  
kagayaki tsudzukeyou  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo  
anata ni todokimasu youni

_[She lowered her arm and placed her left hand on the mic, so that both of her hands is on the mic.]_

After the song was over, the crowd went wild! They scream and shouted and waved their glowsticks. Utau smiled and announced...

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming to the Four Lucky Clover Concert!"

The crowd got louder and then quieted down to hear what Utau has to say next.

"As you know there's a new group in town and I have the opportunity to announce them tonight!" said Utau, "Please welcome...Shugo Souls!"

Utau moved out the way as Amu, Nozumi, and Emu came up from below. The girls had their back turned away from the audience and hands on their hips. However, as soon as Utau left, their song, Cafe Buono, came on.

_1...2...1...2...3!_

_[The girls did the monkey as they were turning around to see the audience.]_

Ciao! Nee shitteru? Ano kado magareba hora  
KURASU no minna UWASA shiteru KAFE ga aru tte  
Ciao! Douzo kochira he kanban musume wa sou  
machi de ICHIBAN KYUUTO na ATASHI no koto

Amu: DOONATTSU to KAFERATTE  
Nozumi: CHOKO MINTO AISU  
Emu: NAPORITAN ato OMURAISU  
PITTSA MARUGERIITA mo osusume!

HARAPEKO ni nattara Buono! Genki waite kuru aikotoba  
nayan de mo hekon de ite mo sugu egao ni natteku yo  
toriaezu oide yo Buono! Donna toki datte DAIJOUBU  
itsu datte koko ni iru kara dakara saa meshiagare

Onaka ga michitara HAATO mo michiteku tte  
ichiryuu SHEFU mo tajitaji no PAPA no kuchiGUSE  
ippai tabetara bijin ni nareru yo tte  
kuishinbou de KIREI na MAMA mo itteru

Amu: ESUPURESSO iretara  
Nozumi: PASUTA no junbi  
Emu: OOBUN kara aa ii nioi  
tsumamigui chotto ja tarinai

Hoppe ga ochi sou da yo Buono! Are mo dore mo kore mo tabetai  
shiawase no MENYUU no RESHIPI mada dare ni mo naisho da yo  
oishii kao ga suki Buono! Gochisousama ni wa mada hayai  
Hachibunme? Sonna koto iwanai de saa meshiagare

Hoppe ni yubi atete Buono! Genki waite kuru omajinai  
nayan de mo hekon de ite mo sugu egao ni natteku yo  
toriaezu oide yo Buono! Donna toki datte DAIJOUBU  
itsu datte koko ni iru kara dakara saa meshiagare

After they were done the crowd also went wild! The girls smiled at each other and bowed their heads. But Amu dash out of the stage to change her clothes quickly, because she was up next again. She was singing Sono Hikari wo Mamotte with Utau. They both were going to wear black and gold. Utau was going to wear a gold non-sleeve fur jacket that stops below her boobs and a black shirt, that also stops below her boobs. For pants she wore a long gold legged pants with little slits at the end; and she wore black boots. For accessories, Utau wore a gold necklace, black and gold bracelets, and a black belt. Amu was wearing a long gold sleeve fur jacket with a short black shirt (it stopped below her belly button). For pants she wore a tan gold skirt that has gold streaks at the end; she also wore black boots but with gold shoe lace. For accessories, she had a gold rose headband, a black choker, and black gloves. For hair, Utau had it in a long ponytail and Amu had it down with waves. Amu finished before she came on and got in her place when Nozumi and Emu was almost done talking.

"Thank you for coming out to us and of course Utau.!" said Nozumi

"Now, we will have Amu and Utau sing for you all." said Emu

"Please enjoy!" said Emu and Nozumi

When they both left the stage, their song came on. When it was time to sing the lyrics, Utau was the first one to come out.

Utau:Hikari no... chikara wo...  
Amu: Ma..mo..tte...yo!!!  
Amu and Utau: 1,2,3,4!!! _[The counted with their fingers, that was in the air.]_

Chorus: Love......hikari no chikara wo  
Tsuyoku ni nareru yo, yami wo  
Taoseru istsumo anata watashi no soba

Ni....HEY!x4

Amu:No matter where we go....  
Utau: Hikari no chikara wo...  
Amu and Utau: Anata wo mamoru yo..protecting...HEY!x4

Amu/utau: Itsumo watashi no hikari no chikara wo  
anata wo mamoru yo...itsumo anata wa iru kara!!

HEY!x4

Chorus:HEY!x18...hikari no chikara wo  
mamoru!!.....HEY!

After that, a big bang came from the lighting and the whole cat walk came down and almost hit Utau and Amu. Luckily, they jumped out of the way in time and wasn't hurt. Few minutes later, Luna announce everyone to leave immediately and go straight home. All of the audience left the dome and it was only the gang left. Amu looked up to see who did such a thing and it was Dr. Lee again! He was standing on the top of a ship and was still smiling that disturbing smile.

"Aw, did I disturb your little concert? Oh well, it wasn't amazing or big! So, don't worry about that stupid concert, Amu." said Dr. Lee

Amu grind her teeth and shouted, "Joker!"

Joker appeared beside Amu with an unique outfit. This time Amu was furious so you couldn't tell what her outfit was. When Amu was finish with transformation, Amu was ready for battle. Her outfit this time, was a jumpsuit with shorter pants leg (that goes to her butt) with a jacket. The jumpsuit was white and black and had no sleeves, with the jumpsuit all white and the jacket didn't have sleeves either(that looks like a magician jacket) all black. For accessories, she had a black choker with a white pearl; a black belt; and white arm cuffs; and long black boots. She didn't wear her glasses this time, because one her secret is now out.

"A-A-Amu is Lady Joker?" asked Rima

Dr. Lee smirked at Amu and then started to laugh, a creepy laugh. Dr. Lee showed the gang a remote with a big red button in the middle. He, of course, pressed the button and a rumble sound came from the ground; and an air plane sound came from the sky. It was a some sort of tank bot and in the sky it was a gigantic plane with different bots. The total of bots were hundred or thousand.

"Wow there's a lot." said Nozumi

"Emu. Nozumi. Ike. Transform....NOW!" commanded Amu

They nodded their heads in agreement and transform. Emu with a doll that looks like Alice in Wonderland. Of course her name was Alice and she have puffy blonde ponytails and sapphire eyes. Emu outfit looked like Alice in Wonderland, but was puffier. Her whole dress was blue with an apron that goes all around. The dress was a turtle neck dress with two with buttons on them. On the sleeves were white swirls. And the shoes were big blue fluffy flats with socks (with blue buttons on the side). There's also a big blue bow on her head between her ponytails. Nozumi changed in to Candy and Ike changed into Okami.

"Amu we're helping too!" shouted Utau

Ikuto nodded and they also changed. Ike turned into Light (his first transformation) and Utau turned into Lady Snow, whose Yuki. Utau changed into a beautiful white kimono that had a blue flowery obi and wore white tobi. At the bottom of the kimono, inside of it was blue and at the top, inside of it was red.

"Hey, Amu! Would you like me to help you?" asked Luna

Amu turned to Luna and shook her head no.

"Not this time. I want to test my strength and Ikuto's and Utau's." said Amu

Luna smiled and just nodded her head. She snapped her right hand and a cloud appeared. She sat down and relaxed to enjoy the show. Amu turned to Dr. Lee and glared at him.

"This time we're not going easy on you!" shouted Amu

Dr. Lee smirked and and a thousands of robot dash toward the gang. And the gang got in there fighting stance immediately.

* * *

**_Lunar Show!!!  
_**

HELLO~~!!! and sorry for the wait. It's been busy, busy, busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really think it's crappy. If you hate this chapter, I won't hold a grudge. But the next chapter won't be so....crappy. So look forward to it!

-Eryanna/Hime


	19. The Ending and the New Beginning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!!! .  
**

**Chapter 19**

**The Ending and the New Beginning!  
**

Normal Pov

The first one to get a hit was Amu. She jumped kick one of the regular robots and the rest of the gang (except the guardians) followed. Luna, whose on the stage, told the guardians to come here and placed a barrier around them. Even though Luna promise to not interfere but she told Amu that if she was in a pinch, she will interfere. Of course Amu couldn't disobey her, so she just nodded her head and went back to the battle. Also, Emu who hasn't really experience in a battle, was doing well. To start the battle off, Emu made a silver unique wand came out. The top of the wand has dark orb with an eye in the middle; around the eye was a white star. She swung her wand around in a loop and then pointed to the sky.

"Star Gaze!" shouted Emu

Star Gaze is like a spell card. This spell card lets you see your opponents attacks. This only helps Emu but she can placed it on other people, but she can also confuse them. After Emu did the spell, a regular robot came out of nowhere and started to attack her. Emu dodged all of his attack and side kick him. When she kick him, she quickly jumped back and pointed her wand towards him. She closed her eyes and a blue light surrounded her and the wand. She opened her eyes and glared at the robot, that was running towards her; and she shouted, "Light Beam!" A blue beam shot out of the wand and completely destroyed the robot, but there were 6 or more that was behind it, so they died also. Meanwhile, Utau, whose a beginner, was doing great. Her movements were just flawless and beautiful, like a butterfly. As the robots were coming at her, she would use a simple swing, but a powerful force. This force would cut as many as robots it could and that would be 20 or more. But a robot name 'Dactylbot', came flying in. Actually, 3 more Dactylbot's came flying in and made a complete circle around her. Utau gently closed her eyes and slowly swung her katana in front of her face. She inhale slowly and exhale slowly also, and then opened her eyes. She twirled in a circle and almost in a whispered, she said, "Winter Dance." Snow was coming from the sky, as she was dancing and twirling. The snow hit the robots and slowly froze the robots. When they were completely frozen, Utau made an 'X' as she dash through them. The robots shattered in pieces and Utau just smiled; but there's more to come.

Currently Ikuto was trying out a new move she recently learned, 'Dark Space'. Dark space is a neverending space that have now way out and it's also a dark spell. Ikuto wanted to try this attack but couldn't...except one time, but that was during training. He realized it was too strong and got scold at by Amu. She said to never to use it, unless it was during a fight. He vowed to never do it again, but now he can finally try it on something and never regret it. As Ikuto was just slicing robots, 10 more robots came in. Ikuto was getting tired of these robots and that's how he decided to use Dark Space. He concentrated on making on a space where there's nothing, but an empty dark space. When he was done creating the space, he jumped in the air and twirl his scythe, in 360 degrees, as fast as he can. Then stopped at where his sword is facing down towards the robots. He did that in order to gather up energy because creating a whole space out of nothing takes energy. His scythe slowly was creating a dark ball. When it finally was finished, he released it and hit all the robots, and they all was sucked in the ball. It don't take that long to suck up all the robots. Actually, it only takes about 10 to 15 seconds to suck them in. Ikuto was happy, even though he didn't show it, inside. But of course, there were more to come.

Nozumi and Ike were doing their usual, like Gingerbread Doll and Wolf Cry. Gingerbread Doll is, well, like it sounds. The Gingerbread Doll is very useful and it's a summoning spell. The Gingerbread Doll uses cookies, or bomb cookies; candycane swords (like Nozumi), and etc. Like I said, they're useful, but also easy to break. Now Wolf Cry is technique that Ike uses and Wolf Cry is for defending or destroying. All he do is inhale as much air he can get and exhale a howl. And because they're robots, the howl can destroy anything that's metal or it can leave cuts on your entire body. Wold Cry isn't affect on humans but on metal things.

Now, all there is left is Amu or at the moment, Lady Joker. Amu was furious with Dr. Lee and wanted to....hurt him so he can never see day light again. However she couldn't make it to him, because of the robots. No matter how many she killed, they would just pop up. She even used her new weapon, twin fans or the Yin and Yang fan. The one fan on left is black and the one on the right is white. As Amu was slicing robots left from right with her wind attack, it almost seem like Dr. Lee was getting farther away; and that made Amu even more furious. Amu did an air wheel and add a little wind to it. As she killed her enemies and getting a little closer to Dr. Lee, she got quicker and attacks became sharper. However, Dr. Lee pulled an even bigger robot! It was called, 'Obtuse Alodo'! This robot was another of Mega Gelodo but the same size and a little bit stronger. And Dr. Lee can control it from the inside!

"Amu, here!" shouted a girl voice

Amu turned around to see her radar glasses flying towards her. Amu caught it in time before it hit the ground. She looked at the direction where her radar was thrown and it was Luna. She smiled at Amu and gave her wink. Amu smiled back at her and put the glasses on her face. Amu turned towards the OA (short for Obtuse Alodo) and smirked at it.

"Target locked on. Now, scanning Obtuse Alodo..............scanning complete. Attack level 90/100%; defense level 70/100%; magic level 30/100%; Special level 40/100%; HP level 200/200. Sending it to you, Luna."

"Roger! Got the info, Amu-chan. Let's see....." said Luna, while checking the data, she got from Amu, on her computer (Ryusaki brought it to her), "Alright, Amu! Here it comes!" Luna pressed send and send it to Amu.

"Information received....hmm, this is a tough one." said Amu, she sigh, "Oh, well."

Amu got in her stance and was prepared to fight, but someone or someones disturbed her.

"Amu-nee chan!" said a boy and girl voice

Amu looked up and Kuto and Yuki where floating on a cloud. When she finally can see their face, she realized that they weren't in their fighting clothes but their souls dolls were here.

Amu's POV

"Yuki. Kuto, why are you two here?" I asked

"We want to help you defeat Dr. Lee." answered Yuki

"But..."

"Come on, Amu-nee chan! We practice everyday and I think we are ready." protested Kuto

I looked at the both of them and I could see courage and strength in their eyes. I couldn't talk them out of their plan and there was just one answer they want.

I sigh and said, "Fine, but if you can't fight anymore than I want you two to withdraw. Understand?"

They nodded their heads yes and quickly hugged me.

"Rin-chan, let's go!" shouted Yuki

A girl with long purple hair and emerald eyes came flying in. She was wearing a yellow short dress that has sapphire jewelry at the end of the dress. And her shoes were white flats and yellow ribbon to tie around her ankle. Her dress mainly looked like a joker would wear. Then all of sudden, Yuki transformed and was now standing in front of me. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that has sapphire buttons going down her shirt; and the last button (4th one) separated the shirt and made petals all the way to the back. She was wearing pants or Capri and they were white and yellow. You could see her stomach, but not a lot. For accessories, she had white cuffs and a bow on her shirt and behind below her shirt.

"Mini Joker, reporting for duty!" said Yuki

I completely forgot that she chose to be like me. Then a bright light on my right shone oh so bright. It was Kuto and he was changing with his soul doll, Jun. When he completely transformed, he was wearing glasses! He was wearing white and and black long sleeve jacket (that was zipped up) and black pants; and for shoes was just normal white shoes.

"Dr. Death, reporting for duty." said Kuto

Dr. Death? Oh, well, he pick the name out. "Alright, are you two ready?"

"Yes, ma'm!" they shouted

"Okay let's go and put on you radar glasses, so I can communicate with you two."

"Yes ma'm!"

They put on their glasses and we all split up. I took the head, Yuki was behind the robot, and Kuto was in front of the robot.

Normal POV

Yuki, who was behind the robot, was just about to use one of her attacks or illusion spell, Playroom. Playroom is where she put her opponent in room that's full of toys! However, there not to play with but to damage or kill them. First, she placed both of her hands in front of her and just create a little space for just the two of them. But he will still be there and that's why it's call an illusion Playroom.

"Here we go!"

She fired a white ball at the robot and the illusion began. In the illusion, the walls were big and long, and pink. There were different kind of balls and toys, like dolls, horses, trains, and etc. Some were big and some were small.

"Let's play OA!" glee Yuki

Yuki vanished and then reappeared in front of the robot in the air. Then all kinds of balls appeared behind her in a big circle. Yuki smirked at the robot and fired all of the balls at once. The balls hit the robot in different spots. Yuki checked her radar and his HP level went down by 150/200. Because the balls were bombs they did a little damaged. She wanted to do a lot more damage she can possible do because her illusion don't last that long. Her next move were her Dolly Dolls. Her dolls wore the same dress but half of them had different colors, like yellow, red, blue, and green.

"Now Dolly Dolls, let's play with OA!"

Her dolls giggled and chuckled at the bot. They surrounded the robot, still giggling, but they all vanished in a flash. They came back one by one hitting the OA with bats, swords, magic, and fists. Meanwhile, the room was twisting and changing, and Yuki knew she had to hurry up. She commanded the dolls to stop and the did, but disappeared also. Yuki spread open her arms and a brown horse popped up.

"Now for the main event!" shouted Yuki

The brown horse started to shake and then PUFF! The horse became a giant horse and it was bigger than the robot! Yuki stood on top of the horse with smirked on her face.

"Let's go Trojan Horse!" shouted Yuki

The horse 'nah' and moved forward. Yuki jumped off the horse and stood on mid-air. The horse opened his mouth and a light was charging up to be blast. Then it blast the beam and hit the stomach of the robot. Yuki checked her radar again and it said HP level 100/200.

"This will do....I guess." said Yuki

The walls and the toys were disintegrating. Yuki disappeared from the scene and soon the OA vanished also. Yuki, whose eyes were closed (to start the illusion), opened her eyes to see Amu and Kuto almost defeating the robot. Kuto was hitting it with his twin White Storm sword ultimate attack. It was called, "White Dragon". White Dragon is a strong attack that deals with wind and the wind is supposedly to be shaped as a dragon. When Kuto did this attack, the dragon came from the sword and wrapped his self around the robot. The dragon was huge and white, but clear like wind; and he had beautiful golden eyes, like some kind of jewel.

"Crush him!" shouted Kuto

White Dragon tighten his gripped on him and opened his mouth wide open. A yellow light was soon starting to show up and grow bigger by the second. When it was big enough, it shot out and hit the robot's head. The robot was soon falling and the White Dragon was falling.

Amu's POV

When the OA was falling, I checked my radar and his life source was going down, but it stopped at 60%. If I can get one hit on him, then I might can defeat this thing. I didn't know for sure, but I had to try it out.

"Kuto. Yuki. Give me some time to gather up some energy. I have a plan to defeat this robot. Can you do it?" I asked

"But of course." said Yuki

"If it's for you, of course." said Kuto

"Yeah. Thanks...let's go!" I commanded

I jumped back a few feet and clenched my hands together but my two index fingers and thumbs were up, and touching each other. I closed my eyes and concentrate. However, I could still hear noises, voices, and sounds; and that didn't bother me, but soon afterwards, I was interrupted.

"Amu-nee chan, watch out!" shouted Yuki and Kuto, in a panic voice

I opened my eyes and saw a big purple light dashing towards me. I was in total shock, so I couldn't even move or act. Then all of a sudden, a person wearing white, jumped in front of me.

"Shield!" he shouted, as he held up his left hand up

"This isn't like you, Amu." he stated

He turned around and Ikuto was now facing me with one of his charm smile. I could feel my face becoming hot, so I quickly folded my arms and looked away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just surprised, that's all." I stated

"Of course, you knew. That's why you stayed put, right?" asked Ikuto

I glared at him and he just smiled.

"Amu-nee chan, we can't hold on much longer!" shouted Yuki

"Hurry!" shouted Kuto

I nodded my head and got back in my stance; and Ikuto was in front of me to deflect any attack. After a couple of seconds, I was done.

"Hey, Amu. Let's do an attack together." suggested Ikuto

I gasped and thought about it. Then again, it won't hurt me or anything and maybe it will put Dr. Lee in his place.

"Sure, why not. It won't hurt me or anything." I said

This time it was Ikuto time to gasp, but then he patted my head and chuckled. "Cute..." he said to me, with his cool-smile. He walked towards me and stood by my side.

"Alright, on the count on three, we'll use our strongest attack. Okay?" suggested Ikuto

I nodded my head in agreement and immediately got in my stance. I was all ready charged up and ready to go. I glanced at Ikuto and he glanced at me, but with a smile. I smiled also and he started to count.

"1.....2.........3!" shouted Ikuto

Ikuto spun around and he shouted, "Darkness Ball!"

I also spun around and release my attack. "Wind Dance" was the name of my attack. Wind Dance is an attack that you can't stop, not even if have a shield. It will circle you 3 times and cut you 2000 on your body! This attack will probably: one, kill you or two, hurt you. Either way won't get out of this attack. Meanwhile, Ikuto's attack was small but powerful attack! The ball wasn't big or small, but a medium black with a little purple in it. I was fascinated by it and how he can create an attack in a nick of time; and it made a giant whole in his stomach! Meanwhile, the robot was corrupting. It's power was going out of control! Electric was coming out of it and hitting the smaller robots, and random stuff. I didn't know what to do, but Ikuto and the others didn't know what to do either! However, if we didn't stop it now, it might blow us up! Suddenly, Luna jumped in front of me! She glanced back at me with a smile, and then turned back to the robot.

"It seems...." started Luna, "like it was about to do an attack, but Ikuto destroyed its power generator, so it's going out of control."

"Oh, so that's why it's going out of control." said Nozumi

"Yes and I assume you all didn't know what to do, am I right?" asked Luna, glancing at us again.

We all nodded our heads in disappointment. Luna chuckled and said, "It's not a bad thing. And like I promised, I shall help you."

After that, she turned back and held up her right arm at the robot. Suddenly, some kind of bubble appeared around the robot and the robot was now locked up inside the bubble! Luna dropped her hand and then she suddenly vanished at of our sight! However, you can hear the robot being slashed in half and apparently see it being slashed. Luna appeared on the other side of the robot; as the robot falling forward. Luna turned around and smiled at us, like a victory smile. I was amazed by it, but at the same time, disappointed. Then the robot blew up in pieces, but the bubble shield was still around it, so none of the pieces fell on us.

"Looks like Dr. Lee is gone...for good." said Luna, who surprised us all.

"Yeah...even though I wanted to ask some questions. Like why would he betray us." I asked

I could feel Luna glancing at me and smiling at me, with her usual smile. "Well that's because he was being controlled by Eudo and his group." she explained

I pivot my head to Luna and gasped at her. Without looking at me, she continued what she was saying.

"Before he was caught, he came to me personally and explained to me that he might betray us. When he was checking on the robots, a substance called ASR. It's a poisonous substances that takes up to 10 or more days to get in your whole system. He didn't know until one day he felt strange so he checked himself. And that's how he learned that he had that. If he learned that sooner, I could of helped him, but it was too late."

"But...." I started, but Luna interrupted me

"He didn't want to bother anyone, so he kept to himself. And he also requested that I stay quiet about this."

I clenched my fists and lowered my head. Thoughts were just flying through my head and the one I thought the most was: I admired him so much!" When I ever I had a problem, and Luna was out, I would go to him! I trusted him, a lot, but it looks like he don't trust me either.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's just that he didn't want to hurt anyone and burden it all. He trusted you a lot because he asked me to give you something when he dies." explained Luna

I looked up at Luna and gaze at her with a question looked. Still without looking at me, she snapped her fingers and smoke appeared put of nowhere. When the smoke finally disappeared, a little kitten figured was seen. The cat fur was a snow white color and it had big brown eyes. The cat was absolutely cute! I ran to it and picked up, slowly; and at that moment, I loved!

"That cat is Dr. Lee present." said Luna

"But why would he give me a cat?" I asked

Luna chuckled and answered, "That cat is one of our projects called KAT and the first one to be made. The one who was suppose to be take over it, was Dr. Lee. We're still developing the KAT projects, but for now we shall wait."

"KAT? Then I shall call this one....Iku."

The 'nya' at me, like he was telling me that he like the name. I hugged Iku and suddenly out of nowhere, Kyo came and grabbed me behind and glared at Iku.

"Kyo, don't glare Iku! It's not polite!" I scold

Kyo hissed at Iku one last time and just hugged me even tighter. I got out of my transformation and so did the others; and the guardians came rushing towards us. But Rima ran all the way to me with arms opened and ran to me and buried her face in my chest.

"Amu! Why didn't you tell me that you was in the White Destiny Society?!" cried Rima

"I tried to back at the hospital, but I was interrupted by Kyo. Sorry." I explained

She nodded her head and murmured something, but I couldn't comprehend on what she was saying. I was going to pat her head, but I had Iku in one hand and Kyo on my back; so I couldn't comfort her. Meanwhile, a big copter came rushing in and some tote trucks. When the copter landed, a guy, in his late 30's, in navy blue suit, came rushing towards Luna. As he approached her, he bowed and began to speak to her.

"Miss Luna, we are ready to proceed! Shall we go on?" asked the man

"Yes you may." said Luna, as she smiled at him

The man bowed again and then grabbed his walkie-talkie and commanded all units to proceed the plan. Soon as he said that, men came rushing in and started to their jobs.

"So, shall we go home?" asked Luna

We all nodded our heads and she guide us to her white limo. But not everyone went their separate ways: Rima, Kyo, Emu, and Nozumi stayed with me and Ikuto and Utau went to stay at their own house. We had fun at my apartment that night, and we all soon to forget that night of Dr. Lee; well, not everyone. The next day, Luna came crashing in with some news, while the girls and I were cooking different snacks. Iku was also helping us! However, I couldn't take my eyes off of him, because he was just adorable in his human form. He had white snowy hair and brown eyes; and he was only 5 years old! Iku is innocent and kind, and cute! Actually, none of the girls could keep their eyes off of him too!

"Amu-chan! Good afternoon!" glee Luna

I walked out of the kitchen for a bit and into the living room where Luna was chilling at. Today, Luna had on a long white button down dress with a long split down the middle; she also wore a white sun hat and white heels. Also, there was a girl that looked about 13 years old. She had light long orange hair and blue deep ocean eyes; and she wore a white kimono that has cherry blossoms with a red obi. She looked elegant and posed. However, somehow, I had a feeling like I seen her somewhere. I don't know where or when, but somewhere.

"Luna, before you go on whatever you was going to say, but who is she?" I asked

Luna and the girl looked at each other and chuckled a bit; they turned back to me and Luna responded.

"This is Kitsune...in her human form." explained

"Kitsune?" I repeated, then it click. She was Luna's personal fox, Kitsune.

"Wow! It's a pleasure meeting you, Kitsune....to person to person." I said

Kitsune smiled and bowed, "It's nice to meet you too..." she raised her head up and looked me, "Miss Amu." I blushed and bowed down quickly to respond to her bow.

"Now that the greetings are done, let's talk about what I'm going to discuss. I'm here to tell you I'm about to go see Mikan-chan."

"Mikan? You mean Sakura Mikan, right?" I asked

"Yes. I have some business to attend to her and her current school. I'll be gone for a couple of months or less or more...it depends on how Mikan can progress fast. I still want you to train Ikuto and Utau and your paper work...." when she said paper work, I groan and she chuckled, "It's not a lot because you do have to train Iku and the others. And straighten out your love life."

I gasped as I can feel my face getting hot! "W-W-What nonsense are you talking about?"

Luna chuckled and got up from her seat. "Love is hard, Amu. Good luck and please be safe. Our adventure isn't over yet."

She started to walk towards the door and when she did, she wave good bye and left. I knew Luna loved to tease me, but....

"Amu, what's the matter?" asked Rima, who was standing behind and surprised me on the way

"Rima, please don't sneak up on me. Phew, you almost gave me a heartattack!" I calmed down and turned to Rima, "It's nothing to be worry about. So, let's get back in the kitchen and bake something!"

Rima nodded her head and Iku cheered (too cute). However, what she told me was stuck in the back of my head. I knew it wasn't over, if Endo and his group was still living. I shall be prepared for battle anyday at any time. As long as I'm captain and living, I will never stop fighting for Justice!

* * *

_**Lunar show!!!**_

I hoped you like it because this is the last chapter of Secret Amu! BUT!, that doesn't mean she won't appear again in my other stories. Also, did you figure out my next story......if you did, GREAT!, but if you didn't....it's Gakuen Alice! New adventures, new love rivals, new people, and of course new powers. Pleas look forward to it, because I shall start on it next week (I hope). So again, please keep reading and thank you very much for your support, but please support me and read my other stories.

-Thanks from Eryanna/ Hime


	20. Secret Amu EXTRA!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!!! .  
**

**Secret Amu _EXTRAS!_**

**_PART 1  
_**

Outside on Amu's balcony, Luna, Ike, and Ikuto is enjoying some strawberry cake and for Ikuto a chocolate cake; with a rainbow drink. It was just silence, until Luna asked a question.

"Hey Ikuto and Ike. Do you two ever thought about how Amu would look as a grown up?" asked Luna

Ikuto and Ike glanced at each other and then looked at Luna; and gave her a no as their answer.

"Hmmm, you haven't?...." Luna smirked, "Do you want to see?"

Ike, who was about to take another bite of his cake, dropped it on his plate and shouted, "Can I?!" But his smile turned into a frown when he thought of something. "Want Amu get mad?"

"Of course not, silly. What gave you that impression?" asked Luna with a smile

'Yeah she will.' thought Ikuto

Amu snapped her fingers together and a laptop popped up on the table. She did a little typing and little clicking and PUFF, she was done. But she didn't show it to them yet.

"Are you ready to see Amu as a grown up?" asked Luna, one last time

They nodded their heads and Luna smiled at them. She turned the laptop to them and they just froze. On the laptop, Amu looked composed and calmed. She has long pink cotton candy hair and calm golden eyes. Apparently on the picture, Amu was sitting down on a chair with a cherry blossums background. Amu was wearing a long summer baby blue dress with black black heels.

"This is 20 years old Amu. So, how does she look?" asked Luna

And right on time, Amu came in with Iku. Luna turned to her and smiled, "Amu, you're just on time." Luna turned the laptop to Amu and asked, "So, how does this look?"

Amu blushed immediately when she saw the picture. Iku smiled and tugged on Amu's red and black checkered dress.

"Amu, you look beautiful!" glee Iku

Amu covered her face and screamed in embarrassment. Ike and Ikuto snapped out of their trace and looked at Amu and then glared at each other. However, on the count of three, they dash out of their seats and stood few feet apart. On the outside appearance, you can only tell that they those two was just staring at each other. However, they wasn't, but communicating through their eyes.

'How about you back off of Amu, you stupid cat. I knew Amu longer than you, so it goes without saying, that she belongs to me.' said Ike

'Ha! In your dreams, stupid wolf. Amu is mine and mine alone.' said Ikuto

'You got guts, I'll give you that, but let's see who Amu wants.' said Ike

'Hmph, let's see then.' said Ikuto

Ikuto dash towards Ike and pounced on his head; and did a back flip towards Amu and he picked up Amu in princess style. He pivot towards Ike and stuck his tongue at him. .In a victoriuos tone, Ikuto smirked, " Too slow, wolf." Ike glared at him and also dashed towards Amu. However, when he got there, Ikuto slammed the door in his face and Ike hit face first on the door. Ikuto stuck out his tongue again, then ran off with Amu. Ike quickly recovered from his defeat and proceed to capture Amu. Luna, who got up, walked to Iku's side and watched the three jumping and screaming around the room.

"I guess you planned all of this, huh, Luna?" asked Iku

"Young love." said Luna

* * *

_**Lunar Show! **_

I'm back!!!~~ Miss me? HAHAHAHA!! Anyways, I heard you wanted a fight between Ike and Ikuto, so here you go!!! ENJOY!!


	21. Secret Amu EXTRA! part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!!! .  
**

**Secret Amu _EXTRAS!_**

**_PART 2  
_**

"Ikuto! Ike! Why are you two loitering around my apartment?!" shouted Amu

They both were sitting on the couch (separate) watching something on the TV. Ike had popcorn on his lap eating it slowly and Ikuto was just....well, sitting there like a log. Amu was frustrated because not long ago they were fighting over her and now they're sitting there having no interest what-so-ever on her. It was only 2 days til Christmas and she haven't went shopping yet! Then Amu got an idea just for them.

"How about this you two....." started Amu, Ikuto and Ike turned their whole attention to Amu, "I haven't even put up the Christmas decoration for the party here. So, while I'm out, you two can decorate this place, okay?"

"Ugh..." groan Ikuto and Ike

When they groan Amu snapped. "That wasn't a request! It was an ORDER!"

Ikuto and Ike jumped up out of their seats and stood like a solider in front of Amu. Still frustrated, Amu commanded, "When I get back from shopping, I want to see decorations in here! GOT IT!"

Ikuto and Ike nodded their heads and Amu left with Iku and Kyo. When she left, Ike and Ikuto stood there wondering where are the decorations and why are they doing this in the first place? Without fighting, they decided to split up and look for the decorations and hurry up, and put up those decorations. In a few seconds, they found it in the kitchen on the table. The first thing they did, was put up the mistletoe by the door. The next thing the did was put up the white garlands, candles apartment, and stockings over the fireplace. They also put up the tree with pretty ornaments, garlands, and lights. After a little touch, they were home free and just in time, Amu came walking in with tons of gifts.

"Wow!" glee Iku

Amu looked around the room and nodded her head a few times. Then she said, "I'll give it to you boys, the place looks awesome. Good job."

"They did good then I expet it to be." said Kyo

Ike and Ikuto smiled at each other and sighed out a relief. Then Christmas came! The party was fun and everybody got what they wanted for Christmas but two people. However, during the party, people had some secrets to let out.

"Um, Amu?" said Tadase

"Yeah, Tadase?" asked Amu

"Well....Nozumi and I..." started Tadase, but Nozumi interrupted him and finished his sentence. "Tadase and I are dating!"

"WHAT! When did this happen?" asked Amu

"During school and breaks." explained Nozumi

"Wow. That was unexpected." shocked Emu

'At least one enemy is down. Now the rest.' thought Ikuto

Everybody nodded their heads, and Nozumi and Tadase were flirting with each other; and that kind of scared everyone. After, the party, Amu, Ikuto, Ike, Iku, and Kyo waved everybody good-bye at the door. But Amu forgot that the boys hanged the mistletoe over the door.

"Hey, Amu. Look up." said Ikuto

Amu looked up and gasped what the boys did, but she blushed immediately. Ikuto and Ike smirked at their devious plan.

"You know what to do, don't you, Amu." said Ikuto

"D-D-Don't rush me!" stuttered Amu

Amu gave both a peck, on the cheek, to Ikuto and Ike. Ike was dumbfounded that she really did it and Ikuto was just smirking away. However, Iku and Kyo was pouting that they didn't get a kiss. But Amu fixed that, by kissing their cheeks also. Through out the day, Amu would blush everytime she looks at Ikuto and Ike, and we all know that she would never forget that Christmas.

* * *

_**Lunar Show!!!**_

First of all.......MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and get all the things you want! Be nice and happy holidays!

-Eryanna/Hime


	22. Review

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara!  
**

**The Next Sequel**

I know you all wanted a sequel to 'Secret Amu', so I'm starting on one! It's called The Love Song...and it might be up today! And Amu is **years old and Ikuto is **years old! Sorry I can't give you the years, but it's in the future, however, it's not far in the future. I hope you like it and still read my stories! That's all I wanted you to know!!!

-Thank You

-Eryanna/Hime


End file.
